


Miles From Normal

by idontknoweitherdude



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, High School, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknoweitherdude/pseuds/idontknoweitherdude
Summary: 16 year old Brooklyn transfers to a new school, and meets a girl who she really likes. Her first day is going good, until she finds out some life changing news that will definitely turn it around.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 79





	1. Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> So, i already wrote this chapter but accidentaly deleted it and had a mental breakdown, but anyways. This is my first time ever writing literally ANYTHING so i dont know how this will turn out, but i hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn starts a new school and meets a girl she really likes, but her whole world suddenly falls apart, when she recieves life changing news.

As Brooklyn's mom was driving her to the new school, she had butterflies. She felt as if she was about to puke.

"Mom, can you pass me the water, please?" Brooklyn said, as her voice quivers.

_Passes the water_ "Are you feeling ok? You seem kinda off..." her mom said, a worry in her voice.

"Just nervous. I'm sure I'll be fine." Brooklyn gave a little smile. But that wasn't true. Something definitely was wrong. She just didn't know what.

They arrived at the school. Brooklyn threw her backpack over her shoulder, as her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek and hopped out of the car. There were tons of teenagers. What if no one likes me? What if i become THAT kid, who always sits at lunch alone?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden "Hi. Are you new here?" She looked up and standing there was a blonde, curly haired girl with a bright smile and enough energy for two people.

"I'm Aliyah" the girl reached out her hand to shake.

"Sorry, hi. My name is Brooklyn. Someone is supposed to show me around..?" Brooklyn replied.

"Jup, that's me!" the girl said with a massive grin on her face. They started walking towards the school.

"So, why are you here?" the girl asked.

"Well, my mom got a new job near, so we had to move."

"And what about your dad?" Aliyah asked, without thinking anything of it.

"I...umm...well, I never really knew my dad so..." Brooklyn slowly started to close in.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-" Aliyah started, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"No, no it's okay. You didn't know."

The rest of the way to the school, neither of them knew what to say, so they just went silent.

* * *

They arrive at the school.

"So, the cafeteria is to the right and the classrooms are to the left. There's a digital manual, where you can check what classes you have, but here's my number. If you need any help, just text me." Aliyah hands Brooklyn a buissness card like paper.

"Sorry, where are the bathrooms?" Brooklyn asked, as she felt even more sick than in the car.

"Oh, they're down the same hallway as the cafeteria, but just a little further."

"Okay, thank you." Brooklyn said, barely still keeping a smile.

"Oh, and by the way, you can sit with me and my friend at lunch, if you want." Aliyah added, smiled and turned around to go to her class.

As soon as Aliyah left, Brooklyn quickly ran to the bathroom. Thankfully no one was there, because she felt so sick, she puked. What the heck? I've changed schools before, but I've never been so nervous that I puke.

As Brooklyn was washing her hands, scared and confused, a girl walked in. OMG. Brooklyns jaw dropped. Well, not literally, but she imagined it in her head. In front of her was standing a girl with chocolate brown eyes, glistening brown hair that was put in two ponytails, and a stunning body.

The girl furrowed her brows in confusion, when she saw how worried and nervous Brooklyn was. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

Brooklyn looked to the ground, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "No, no I'm fine, just nervous. I'm new here." She could barely make a sentence.

"Are you sure? You look quite pale..." the girl said, putting her hand on Brooklyns arm and keeping strong eye contact. Brooklyn's heart skipped a beat.

"No, really I'm fi-" Brooklyn started saying, until she felt sick again and ran in a bathroom stall.

"Okay, you clearly aren't fine. I'm taking you to the nurse." the girl insisted.

Brooklyn really didn't think going to the nurse was necesarry, but first of all, she didn't want to get in a fight on her first day and second of all, this was an opportunity to spend more time with this girl she clearly was drooling over. "...fine."

They stated to walk to the nurse's office.

"I'm Sage, by the way." the girl gave Brooklyn a quick smile.

"I'm Brooklyn." Brooklyn barely kept her cool.

"So, how has you first day been? Altough it hasn't really started..." Sage chuckled.

"Better now, that I met this cute girl..." Omg. Did i just say that? DId I SERIOUSLY just say that? Why the fuck would I say that!?

Sage blushed and they both went quiet. Thankfully, they arrived at the nurse's office right in that moment.

"I-I'll just wait out here." Sage said awkwardly.

"Yeah, ok." Brooklyn replied.

She knocks on the door and goes in. Behind a desk is sitting a lady. "How can I help you dear?"

"Well, today I've just been quite sick, but I really don't think it's necesarry for me to be here..." Brooklyn said, as if trying to get dismissed by the nurse.

"Oh, don't worry, dear, better safe than sorry." the nurse smiled. "So, firstly, I'm gonna take your temperature..." she started explaining.

* * *

"Okay....oh, and lastly, I'm going to ask you to take this." the nurse said, handing Brooklyn a pregnancy test.

"Wait, what? Why? There's no way i could be pregnant-" Brooklyn started freaking out.

"Don't be nervous, it's just the school protocol." the nurse tried to calm Brooklyn down.

"...Okay." Brooklyn took the test from the nurse and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back and handed the test to the nurse.

"I can't possibly be pregnant... How would I afford a baby? I'm just a teenager!!" all these thoughts were coming to Brooklyn's mind. "No, there's no way." These next 3 minutes Brooklyn spent stressing out.

The nurse checked the test a couple of minutes later and her expression suddenly dropped.

"What is it?" Brooklyn didn't even know, why she asked that question, because there could only be one explanation. The nurse handed Brooklyn the test without saying anything. _Positive._ OMG. WHAT DO I DO!?


	2. My best poker face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn has just found out she is pregnant. What will she do? Will she tell anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't know how the first chapter would have turned out and if you would have liked it, but writing the second chapter was definitely easier, so I'm gonna be writing these chapters whenever I can, because it is really fun. I hope you enjoy it.

The nurse handed Brooklyn the test without saying anything. _Positive._ OMG. WHAT DO I DO!?

Brooklyn stared at the test in silence for a good 20 seconds.

"I can call your mom, if you want..." the nurse tried to comfort Brooklyn.

"Umm...no I think I'll tell her myself." Brooklyn said slowly tearing up, still taking in what she just found out. My mom will kill me. We already barely live on paycheck to paycheck and adding a baby to the mix just won't work.

"Ok, well, if that's what you want. And remember, there's always options. And there's still time. You don't have to decide right here right now." the nurse said in a calm voice, but Brooklyn didn't hear her. All she could think about was how will she tell her mom. Minutes passed and Brooklyn calmed down. When she exited the nurse's office, Sage was still waiting there. Brooklyn did her best to put on a happy face, so Sage didn't notice, that she had been crying.

"So?" Sage asked Brooklyn, worried.

"Oh, it was nothing. The nurse said I just ate something bad, that's all." Brooklyn really hoped Sage wouldn't see through her.

"You sure?" Sage said unconvinced.

"Yes, Sage, I'm sure." Brooklyn answered, forcing a smile and chuckle.

"Okay, then. So, I guess...see you around?" Sage said trying to hold in a smile.

"Yes, hopefully." Brooklyn's lips curled into a smile.

Sage couldn't hold the smile in anymore. "Goodbye, Brooklyn."

"Bye, Sage." Brooklyn answered with a wink and that same forced smile. They both went their seperate ways.

* * *

The rest of the day Brooklyn couldn't focus on anything other that the fact that she was 16 and pregnant. Great. Now they can make a show about how she made bad choices as a teen.

Lunch was coming up, but Brooklyn wasn't even sure she wanted to sit with Aliyah and her friends. They might ask a lot of questions, because I'm new... Oh, what the hell, I'll just sit with them and try not say a word.

Brooklyn texted Aliyah, that she would like to accept the offer of sitting with her at lunch. The bell rang and Brooklyn started making her way to the cafeteria. When she got there, she couldn't find Aliyah, until she saw her waving her hand to Brooklyn. Brooklyn made her way over.

"Hi, Brooklyn!" Aliyah immediately made her feel welcome.

"Heyy" Brooklyn answered shyly.

"So, these are my friends, Apollo, Mags, Tempo, Bodhi.." she introduced each one of them, as they waved/gestured a hi to her. "..and Sage." Brooklyn's eyes widened a bit, but not enough, that anyone could tell.

"Hi, nice to meet all of you." Brooklyn said, her eyes cathing Sage's and giving her a small smile. She spent the rest of her lunch, thankfully not talking, but just listening to everyone trying to agree on which is Beyonce's best song. She did tho get to speak to Sage a bit, while everyone was talking.

"So, you feeling any better?" Sage said quietly, so no one else heard her.

"Actually, yes, I am." Brooklyn smiled and recieved the same in return. Actually, Brooklyn hadn't noticed, but lunch had taken her mind off it. Not anymore though. Her thoughts went to the same dark place about what to do. After lunch, Brooklyn just tried to carry on with her day and try not to think about, you know. When school ended, Brooklyn walked home. Her mom couldn't pick her up, because she often had to work 'till late at night. She got home and flopped on her bed. She layed down on her back and put her hands on her stomach.

She whispered "What do I do with you? Huh? My little nugget.". Brooklyn had only found out that she was pregnant today, but she had already fallen in love with the little life, that was growing inside of her. A tear rolled down her cheek. But there was another part to this problem. The dad. "I should probably tell him. Right?" At least, now she had someone to talk to when she was lonely, because she didn't have any siblings or even a pet. Well, someone who would listen. Brooklyn sat up and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found what she was looking for. _Tristan Mayes_. How do you tell someone you're pregnant? And that they're the father? She started writing the text message, because she was not prepared to call him.

_Tristan,_

_I know we haven't talked since we broke up, but there's something I have to tell you. I'm pregnant. And you're the dad. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but if you could just reply and we can maybe decide toghether or something. And I don't know if you noticed, but I've moved, so I don't know how this is gonna work, but just, please, call or text me._

Brooklyn couldn't bring herself to send the message for a long time. It took her a good 30 minutes to finally press "send".

"Well, now it's done." She layed back down on her bed. An hour passed, while she was just purely lying on her bed, thinking until she realised she had to do her homework. She started doing her homework until another distraction caught her attention - when her phone chimed. She looked at her phone and was surprised with a dm on twitter. Brooklyn rarely got dm's or messages, because she wasn't very active on social media. What? The dm was from Sage. As soon as Brooklyn saw that, it put a smile on her face.

_S: "Hey, still checking in on you :)"_

_B: "Well, you already checked in on me during lunch, didn't you? ;)"_ Brooklyn was surprised by Sage's flirting, because she didn't seem like the type to flirt,but still went with it.

_S: "I did, but I can't stop thinking about you..."_

_B: "Oh, am I that unforgettable?"_

_S: "Maybe. I was just wondering, if I could get your number..."_

_B: "Oh, quiet Sage turns out to be not so quiet, huh?"_

_S: "Shut up"_ Although Sage was texting Brooklyn, not talking to her, she still blushed from Brooklyn's texts.

_B: "Okay, well here's my number *number*"_

_S: "I'll make sure, to use it wisely"_ This text made Brooklyn's lips curl in to a smile.

_B: "Ok ok xD."_

_S: "Goodnight, Brooklyn."_

_B: "Goodnight, sweet Sage. Or should i say flirty Sage?"_

_S: "Stopp!!"_ Brooklyn's text made Sage blush even more.

Brooklyn put her phone down and smiled. She finished her homework and went to bed. Her mom still wasn't home, so she didn't end up telling her. This made it hard for Brooklyn to fall asleep, but because she had such a stressful day, she did end up going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, tell me what you think will happen next.


	3. Going back from where we've come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn and Sage's relationship slowly blossoms into something, until they recieve an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from now on, I'm gonna try and make these chapters a bit longer, but here is Chapter 3. Hope you like it!!

The next morning Brooklyn was feeling a bit better, but still very shaken up by the news. She was nervous to tell her mom and what would be her reaction. The last thing her mom needed right now was another mouth to feed. She didn't want to argue with her mom. Hell, she might even be kicked out of the house. And how would Tristan react? How would she fit in now at the new school? Still so many questions Brooklyn didn't know how to answer.

Brooklyn rolled out of bed and got ready. When she got to the kitchen, her mom was already up and about to leave for work. Brooklyn's body language was clearly stating, that something is wrong, but her mom was in such a hurry, that she didn't notice.

"Morning!" Brooklyn announced her presance.

"Good morning, sweetie. There's some pancakes and i made tea." her mom was rushing around the kitchen, grabbing some last things.

"Umm actually, I need to talk to you about something-" Brooklyn tried to hide how nervous she was.

"Can it please wait? I'm really late. My coworker got sick last minute, so I gotta fill in for her. You can tell me in the evening, ok?"

"Well, I really wanted to tell-" Brooklyn still tried to tell her, because she wasn't sure, if she could get her courage up again.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it will have to wait. See you in the evening." her mom quickly kissed her on the forhead and was out the door.

Brooklyn deeply sighed and got a plate for the pancakes. She remembered about the text she sent her ex last night and checked her phone. Nothing. He hadn't answered yet. Although why would he? She sent the message in the evening and it was just 6:45am. "Of course he hadn't answered, what was I thinking?" Brooklyn thought to herself. "I'm sure he'll text me back at some point." Brooklyn and her ex broke up because he cheated. That broke Brooklyn to pieces, so she was surprised, that she already had a crush on someone, considering it had only been a month.

* * *

Sage was at home with her family and eating breakfast. Cara was watching cartoons on the TV and Pak was talking about a girl from school.

"So...you like this girl?" gran Chyra asked Pak, a teasing smile on her face.

"I mean, I guess so...I think I'm gonna ask her out."

"Ooh, bold, I like it." gran Riel added. "How about you, Sage? Anyone catch your eye?"

"No.." Sage tried to hide her lies, but her Grans knew her too well to fall for them.

"Come on, come on, tell us about the person. I know you're lying." Grans and Pak smirked.

Sage often hated, how easily she blushed, because it gave a lot of her away and made it easy for people to read her. "Well...I mean, it's nothing, but there's this new girl at school. She's kinda cute. Her name's Brooklyn." Sage said shyly, not believing she just confessed that to her whole family.

"Oh my god, you are totally smitten!" Pak teased her, because he knew how hard it was for Sage to open up about these things.

"No, I am not! Stop it!" Sage scrunched her lips together, trying to deny the obvious.

"Ok, well, thank you for sharing that, and definitely tell us, if it goes any further. You know the rules." Gran Riel got serious and started a little lecture.

"No friends over with closed doors. Yeah yeah, I know" Sage said with gran Riel together, as if she had memorised it, as she got up and ran up the stairs to finish getting ready. Sage was putting the last books in her backpack and almost forgot her phone, until she remembered her conversation she had with Brooklyn by texting last night, which made her smile.

Mags was already waiting for her by her door, as they walked to the school together once again.

"OK, so what's happening between you two?" Mags asked confidently, a small smirk curling on his lips.

"What?" Sage said, trying to play it cool, although she knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, come on, you aren't really gonna deny, that you and that new girl, Brooklyn, were staring at each other during lunch and only each other." 

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on!" Sage still denied his statement.

"Okay, give me that!" Mags ripped Sage's phone out of her hands.

_Brooks: Hey, can we meet somewhere today quickly before school starts? I need to tell you something._

"Oh, really? There's nothing going on, except you somehow got her number and she is texting you if you can meet her today before school starts?" Mags was moving around and running away from Sage, so he could see the messages clearly.

"Stop it! Give it back!" Sage finally grabbed her phone back and put it in the pocket. "I mean.." Sage started, as Mags was waving his hands towards himself, so Sage would continue."Maybe last night I asked for her number and we talked a bit, but that is literally it!" 

"Oh, my Gaia!! Ok, but you better text her back, or I am gonna do it myself." Mags threatened with a smile.

"Ok, ok, I'll text her. What should I text her back?" Sage asked for her loyal friend's help, because her experiance in this whole dating thing wasn't very big.

"Just tell her you'll meet her in the lobby or something."

_Sage: Okay, meet me in the lobby at 7:45._

"Okay, it's done!" Sage squeeled as her nerves started coming in.

"See? Wasn't that hard, was it?" Mags teased.

"Shut up." Sage rolled her eyes, but secretly being thankful for Mags, because she couldn't have done it by herself.

* * *

As Sage and Mags were walking in the school, Sage was getting even more nervous, until she saw Brooklyn's bright smile, which immediately put her at ease.

"Ok, meet me at lunch?" Mags said his goodbye's before winking at Sage.

"Okay." Sage gave him an annoyed smile. Mags left and she came up to Brooklyn.

"So...you wanted to talk to me about something?" Sage started the conversation.

"Wow, not even a hi or hello. Just straight to the point, huh?" Brooklyn layed on her charm and teased Sage.

"Sorry." Sage chuckled and smiled. "I just have a test soon, so I don't have a lot of time."

"Well, then I'll make it quick." Brooklyn said and paused, as if searching for the right words. "Would you maybe want to do something later? Dinner or a movie?"

Sage was taken aback. It's not that she didn't want to go on a date with Brooklyn, she just didn't expect it. "Like...a date?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a date exactly, we can just hang out, unless you know, if you want it to be a d-" Brooklyn started rambling. As confident, as Brooklyn was, Sage still managed to make her nervous. This was different to any other relationship she had had in the past.

"Okay." Sage cut her off.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you." Sage said, a smile creeping in on her face.

Brooklyn couldn't hide her smile. "Oh, thank god. I was so nervous." Brooklyn confessed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I could tell." Sage chuckled. "So, where are we going?"

"Why don't I make it a surprise?" Brooklyn recommended.

"I'm not usually the biggest fan of surprises, but I trust you'll do a great job at planning it." Sage blushed a bit, again.

"Okay, text me your address and I'll come in a taxi and pick you up at about 6pm, is that alright?"

"That's fine. I guess, I'll still see you at lunch tho, right?"

"Yes. I'll see you later." Brooklyn gave her a smile.

"Ok. Bye, Brooks." Sage waved her hand.

"Bye Sage." Brooklyn waved her hand back and went to class.

* * *

They spent the entire lunch giving each other little smiles, but didn't tell any of their friends about their date, because they knew, that everyone would get on their nerves and tease them, so they just kept it a secret. Brooklyn was settling in the new school fine, everyone was very accepting and she felt, like she had known these people her whole life.

When Brooklyn got home, she immediately started getting ready. She did her hair, her makeup and as she was writing a little note, to leave for her mom at home, saying she's on a date, so she doesn't worry, her cab got there. She got in the cab and was off to pick up Sage.

* * *

Sage was at home, getting ready. She went downstairs and her grans immediately noticed, that she had dressed up. Their eyebrows raised, as if asking Sage to explain.

"So, I'm going on a date with Brooklyn..." Sage started and blushed. "She's picking me up in a cab and I promise, I'm gonna be home before curfew." Gran Riel and Gran Chyra's expressions immediately changed to smiles and they went and hugged Sage.

"Okay, then. You'll tell us all about it when you get home?" 

"I promise." Sage gave them a little smile and her phone chimed as she recieved a message from Brooklyn, that she was here. She went out the door and a cab was waiting. She got in the cab and Brooklyn was waiting there. God, did she look good.

"Hello, beautiful," Brooklyn said.

"Hey." Sage couldn't help but smile.

"Can we just quickly drive back to my home? My dumb ass forgot her wallet." Brooklyn laughed.

"Fine by me." They turned around and started driving back to Brooklyn's home. When they got there, Brooklyn got out of her car and stopped in her tracks. She literally froze, as she saw a guy sitting on her steps with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, babe!" the guy said.

"Tristan!?" Brooklyn couldn't believe her eyes.


	4. Sour candy kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn is forced to talk to Tristan. And how will Sage react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the thing, when Brooklyn forgot her phone to her wallet, bc it didn't add up haha. Again, i hope you like this chapter.

"Hey, babe!" the guy said.

"Tristan!?" Brooklyn could not believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"As soon as I got your text, I had to get here, because this is something we need to talk about and figure out in person."

"What is?" Sage had gotten out of the car after noticing the guy on Brooklyn's porch.

Brooklyn tried to save the situation. "Nothing!"

Tristan looked at Sage in disgust and asked as in making fun of her. "And who even are you?"

"I could ask you the same question..." Sage started getting defensive after being disrespected.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Tristan answered without even thinking.

"HER BOYFRIEND!?" Sage was raging. She literally could not believe what the guy just said.

"No, he's not, Sage, I can explain." Brooklyn tried to get Sage to hear her, but she was too busy being angry.

"Explain what, Brooklyn? He's your boyfriend. I think it's self-explanatory!" she turned around to leave.

"Please, Sage, just wait!" Brooklyn reached out to grab Sage's hand, but Sage wasn't having it and yanked it away.

Sage opens the cab's door and quickly says. "I'm leaving. Don't worry about the cab, I'll pay for it." She got in the car and ordered the driver to take her back home. 

Brooklyn and Tristan just stared at how the car drove away. There was silence between them for a while, until.

"Brooklyn, I'm so sorry!" he tried to apologise.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Brooklyn yelled at him. "Why would you say that you're my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, it just came out! I didn't think you had moved on so fast and gotten yourself a girlfriend..." he said, judging her.

"She's not my girlfriend." Brooklyn corrected him.

"Okay, whatever she is. I just wanted to make this work." Tristan continued.

"Make what work?" Brooklyn was still very mad at him, avoiding eye-contact.

"You and me. Us. The baby. We can be a family." he calmed his voice a little.

"W-wait you mean like as in get back together? Oh no no no no no that is not happening. We broke up. Remember? And we broke up for a reason." Brooklyn reminded him. "Why did you even come here? You live in a whole different state..."

"I already told you. This is something we needed to talk about in person..." Tristan said, finally in a normal volume.

"It's not even that big of a deal tho..." Brooklyn was in denial.

"Brooklyn, are you kidding me? You're pregnant. Believe it or not, there is a real life baby growing inside of you. And that baby will need both of his or her parents. Take it or leave it, but that is the truth."

Brooklyn took a minute to think about her situation again. "You know what? Let's just go inside and talk about this. Why are we still talking about this on a sidewalk?" she even let out a little chukle.

Tristan realizes, that he is still holding the flowers and offers them to Brooklyn. Brooklyn rolls her eyes, smiles and takes them. They both go inside. She grabs a vase, fills it with water and puts the flowers in it. Meanwhile, Tristan goes and sits on the couch. Brooklyn joins him.

"So..." she didn't know where to start. There was silence.

"So...I guess...when did you find out..?" Tristan wasn't sure why he asked this, because what difference would it make.

"Only yesterday. I found out at school, actully, at the nurse's office. I haven't told anyone else." she answered, looking at the ground.

"Wait, you haven't told you mom?" he was surprised, because he knew Brooklyn was very close with her mom and it seemed like the first thing you'd do after finding out something as important.

"No, I haven't. I almost did this morning, but she was in a rush and I also was too scared to just say it. I don't know how I'm gonna tell her..." Brooklyn got sad, but contained her emotions. He didn't say anything else for a minute. None of them did. Then finally, he spoke up again.

"So, are you keeping it?" very scared about the answer. He didn't know how she was feeling about all of this. He knew, that he was gonna step up and be a dad if she was keeping it, but it ultimtely came to Brooklyn for the big decision.

"I don't know. I think I need to talk to my mom first. To see, what we can do. But I sure hope, that if I keep it, you better be in this baby's life." she said in a stronger tone.

"Yes, of course, Brooklyn. I will support any decision you make." he said. He wanted to take her hands into his, but remembered, that they are not together. It became very quiet again.

Brooklyn couldn't hold the tears anymore and just broke down. "I'm just so scared." Tristan pulled her in a hug and she didn't push him away. She needed it. She needed a shoulder to just cry on. They spent 30 more minutes just talking, when Tristan realised how late it had gotten.

"Oh, shoot. I should probably leave." he got up and started collecting his things.

"Well, where are you gonna go?" a hint of worry in Brooklyn's voice.

"I'll just stay at a hotel or something..." Tristan said with ease.

"Oh...ok." for a second Brooklyn considered letting him stay the night, but decided, that it probably wasn't the best idea. "Then I guess, I'll call you, when I figure something out..."

"Yeah. Any time." he gave her a little smile. She walked him to the door and they just stared at each other for a moment. It reminded Brooklyn of the time, when they first started dating. Their first kiss, actually. It happened at the door at Brooklyn's old house. It was just so easy. Now, not so much.

"Goodbye, Brooklyn." he said, a little smile on his face.

"Bye, Tristan." she returned it and he started leaving. Brooklyn went to her bedroom and started researching other teen moms. Maybe that will make her feel a bit better or help her understand what to do and what is going on.

* * *

Sage got home and her Grans immediately noticed that something was wrong. And judging, that she was gone for just 20 minutes, it seemed a little suspicious.

"What's wrong, Sage?" they asked her.

Sage just ignored eye contact and went straight to her room. "I don't want to talk about it." she murmured under her breath. She grabbed her phone and started texting Mags.

_S: I knew it was too good to be true._

_M: What? Wdym? Wait, why are you texting me while you're on your date?_

_S: There is no date. She has a boyfriend._

_M: WAIT, WHAT?!_

_S: Yeah, ikr? How could she lead me on like that?_

_M: Wait, Sage I need the full story. What happened?_

_S: So basically, we were about to go on our date, when we quickly stopped at Brooklyn's house bc she forgot her wallet. When we got there, there was this guy sitting on her porch with flowers and I asked him who he was. He said he was Brooklyn's boyfriend, but brooklyn said he wasn't, but then I just left._

_M: So that's it? You didn't hear her out?_

_S: What is there to hear out? she has a boyfriend, it's pretty straight forward..._

_M: But she said he isn't her boyfriend tho..._

_S: Yeah, ofc bc she was lying._

_M: But how can you know that? Mybe there was some misundersanding..._

In that moment, Sage got a message from Brooklyn.

_S: Ugh she just texted me something._

_M: Well, what does it say??_

Sage opens the message and reads it.

_Hey...i know you're mad, but it's really not what it looks like. I'll explain everything tomorrow at lunch, if you let me. I just hope today hasn't ruined my chance to get to know you. I'm sorry today didn't turn out like it was supposed to. Goodnight, Sage. Sweet dreams._

Sage screenshots it and sends it to Mags.

_M: umm...Sage, this sounds pretty real to me..._

_S: Not to me tho. She is just looking for someone to lead on and sleep with._

_M: woah woah Sage. I don't think you should be rude to her. Brooklyn didn't strike me as the one-night-stand type._

_S: well, either way, idc. Ykw imma go to bed I'm tired._

_M: okay.. gudnite my fwiend_

_S: goodnight._

* * *

Brooklyn's mom got home fairly early, so Brooklyn saw it as a perfect opportunity to tell her. She was so scared. Brooklyn was expecting, that there was gonna be a lot of screaming and arguing, so she prepared herself for that. She came out of her room and came into the living room.

"Hey, mom!" she said in a reasonably happy voice.

"Oh, hi honey. How was school?" her mom acted as if it was just a regular day.

"Oh, it was fine. I didn't have any tests today, so it was quite chill." Booklyn really didn't know how to start the conversation about her pregnancy. "So about that thing i wanted to tell you about in the morning..." she started.

"Mhm?" her mom wasn't expecting anything major.

"Umm, actually, I think we should sit down for this..." Brooklyn was giving her mom warnings, that it wasn't just a regular conversation.

Her mom got suspicious but still followed what Brooklyn was saying and sat down. "Okay..?"

It took Brooklyn a while to get her words out. "Umm...well...I don't really know how to tell you..." she started, but stopped.

Her mom recognized how nervous she was and calmly tried to get Brooklyn to continue. "What is it honey?"

"Please promise you won't be mad." she stalled again.

"Brooklyn, just tell me what is it." her mom started getting worried.

"Umm...okay..." she paused again. Her heart started racing. She could feel every single one of her heart beats in her temples. It felt like she was underwater. Her hands started sweating profusely. She started breathing very heavily. "I'm.....pregnant." she couldn't even look at her mother. She even closed her eyes for that matter. Silence swallowed the room for a minute. These 10 seconds of silence felt like an hour. Brooklyn still didn't know what her mom was thinking, because she still had her eyes closed. The 10 longest seconds of her life stopped, when she felt arms wrap around her and squeeze her tight.

"It's gonna be alright." her mom said calmly, while in the hug and pulled Brooklyn's head closer. Brooklyn was so relieved. She didn't know what would be her mother's reaction, but this definitely wasn't it. A tear rolled down Brooklyn's cheek and the hug continued for a whole minute.


	5. Believing lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn just told her mom. Sage and Brooklyn talk about the argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, i don't know why, but it was hard to write this one. I didn't know where I wanted the story to go, but I think I figured it out. It's definitely not my best work, but I still hope you like it! As always, tell me what you think about it.

"It's gonna be alright." her mom said calmly, while in the hug and pulled Brooklyn's head closer. Brooklyn was so relieved. She didn't know what would be her mother's reaction, but this definitely wasn't it. A tear rolled down Brooklyn's cheek and the hug continued for a whole minute. They finally pulled away, Brooklyn's makeup all cryed off. Brooklyn explained everything to her mom. From the nurse's office, to Tristan. They talked for a while. Then her mom asked her the question she was dreading.

"Well...what do you want to do? As in keeping it or not." her mom asked her, genuinely having no clue about what Brooklyn would answer.

Brooklyn didn't answer for a second. What did she want to do? She didn't know herself. Could she raise a baby? If she decided to keep it, that meant no social life, worrying about money and getting a job, because she knew they couldn't afford it with her mom's income. Although she knew it would be hard and would take a toll on her life, she felt like she knew what she wanted to do.

"I think...I want to keep it." she finally spoke. Brooklyn got very nervous, because her mom paused a bit.

Her mom didn't know how Brooklyn would react to what she was about to say. "I-...I'm not sure if we can..." Brooklyn looked to the ground and didn't know what to say. Tears ran to her eyes. "I'm so sorry honey. I know it's not the answer you wanted. But it would just be too hard." her mom put a hand on Brooklyn's back and moved it back and forth, trying to comfort her. Brooklyn still was silent and hadn't said a word. "I hope you can understand where I'm coming from..."

"No, I get it..." Brooklyn broke her silence. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was even thinking." she continued.

"No no it's okay. I know, how much you've always loved kids and always dreamt of being a mom, I just don't think this is the right time for you..." every word felt like a stab to Brooklyn's heart. But she knew her mom was right. She always was. "Now, I think that's enough talking. Go wash up and get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow." her mom wrapped Brooklyn in another hug.

"Okay." Brooklyn murmured, her face against her mom's neck, still crying.

* * *

The next morning, she didn't talk to her mom much. She wasn't mad. Just didn't know what to say. It felt awkward almost.

At school, Brooklyn was really quiet too. Not that she was very talkative at her new school anyways, but she definitely said five words tops to her classmates until lunch. She was dreading lunch. But also knew, that she needed to have a talk with Sage, because she really liked her and didn't want to ruin what they had over a stupid misunderstanding. She came in the cafeteria and Sage was sitting with everyone at the same table as always. Brooklyn took a deep breath and came up.

"Hey, can we talk? Alone?" Brooklyn was looking at Sage, but everyone else was definitely looking at Brooklyn. Sage's expression wasn't very welcoming. She rolled her eyes but got up. They went to a quieter place just outside of the cafe.

Sage really didn't want to hear what Brooklyn wanted to say, but she knew, that Mags would tell her off if she didn't. "So? What is your great explanation?"

"Okay, first of all, he isn't my boyfriend. He is my ex from back at my old town. And he came, because he wanted to get back together." she lied. It really hurt Brooklyn to do this, but she wasn't just gonna tell her that she was pregnant. Everyone would exclude, bully and judge her. Going to a new school was already enough. Nevermind if people found out she was pregnant. "But, I rejected him as soon as I could. You know why?" she paused. She wasn't waiting for an answer. Just didn't know how to say the next part. "Because I like you, Sage." she smiled at her. "And I know you like me. And i would really like to see where this goes. Look at me. Do you believe me?" Brooklyn looked at Sage with hope in her eyes.

Sage, still not complitely convinced. "Well then why did he say he's you boyfriend?"

"Because he was jelous. When you interviened in our conversation, he recognised how protective you got." Brooklyn took Sage's hands in hers. "You can trust me, Sage." she smiled at Sage and hoped for it in return.

Sage thought about everything Brooklyn just said. But was she telling her the truth? She looked and Brooklyn's smug smile and couldn't be mad at her. A smile appeared on her face and she looked to the side, avoiding eye contact.

Brooklyn was relieved by Sage's reaction and gave an even brighter smile to Sage. "So we good?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry I jumped to a conclusion yesterday and stood you up..." a guilty grin on her face.

"It's okay. And him and I needed to have a talk anways..." Brooklyn didn't think before she talked and immediately froze after saying this.

"What?" Sage got confused.

"Oh, nothing. Actually, I was wondering..." Brooklyn looked deep into her eyes and felt the tension. "Could we maybe try that again? Our date? We can just hang out at my house, if you don't want to go out..." she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh, but I was so excited to go out tho..." Sage had actually never been on an actual date. Always, when she was hanging out with someone, it was either at their house or her house.

"Okay, that's fine too. If that's what you want, we'll go out." Brooklyn took Sage's hand and squeezed it. She recieved the same in return. They stood there for a bit, a smile on both their faces. "Then, everything stays the same - I'll pick you up at 6. Except the ex part, but you get it." they both let out a laugh. After talking they both went back to the table everyone was sitting at. Everyone went quiet. What Sage and Brooklyn didn't know was, that Mags had told them everything about yesterday, so everyone was wondering, if they made up.

"So?" Mags asked them with no problem as the unapologetic friend. "Are you two good?"

"What?" Brooklyn had no idea what was happening.

"Oh... yeah, yesterday after the incident, i vented to Mags...sorry." Sage told Brooklyn, her face apologising.

"I see..." Brooklyn nodded her head, grinning.

"Oh, so now it's an incident?" Mags was relieved. He turned to everyone else. "We're good." Everyone let out a laugh, including Sage and Brooklyn as they got a bit embarrassed and blushed.

* * *

When Sage got home, she immediately facetimed Mags.

"Oh, hey-" Mags was about to start, but Sage interrupted him.

"Hi hi hi hi I need your help." she said really quickly, stressing out.

"Jeez, someone's nervous about their date..." Mags teased her.

"Yeah, exactly, that's why I called you. What do I wear?" Sage opened her closet and was looking at all the options.

"Just wear something similar to what you wore yesterday, I don't know." Mags was acting very cool, while watching Sage as she destroyed her closet. 

"Ugh, why do I feel so nervous? It feels like there is more pressure, because yesterday I stood her up. Well not really, but you know?" Sage was talking really fast, so Mags couldn't understand half what she was saying.

"Oh my god, just chill. You'll be fine. I'm sure you will look good in anything." Mags rolled his eyes.

Sage pulls out a deep twilight blue, long sleeve dress that goes to the floor. "How about this?"

"Oh, my god, YESS! You HAVE to wear that one!" Mags suddenly was more involved in the conversation.

"Is it too fancy tho? I feel like it's too fancy. I'll pick something different." Sage started putting it back on the hanger.

"Girl, there's no such thing as too fancy. I'm sure Brooklyn will love it too." he winked at Sage.

"Stop it! It's only the first date. We're just hanging out." Sage went off camera, to quickly change.

"Oh, but I know you wouldn't mind a lil kiss, right?" Mags continued to tease her.

"I am not answering to that. No comment." Sage came back on camera with the dress on.

"Oohhh I knew it- OMG IT LOOKS AMAZING!!! Ok, you have to wear this one. End of discussion." Mags was clapping his hands.

"...ugh okay. But only because I trust your fashion sense more than mine." Sage put all the clothes she had ripped out of her closet back in, said goodbye to Mags and did her hair and makeup. By the time she was done, like yesterday, she got a message from Brooklyn, that she is here. Luckily, her Grans both had work today and they weren't home yet, so Sage didn't have to go through that awkward conversation again.

Brooklyn was waiting in the cab, when Sage's door swung open. She literally choked on air, when she saw Sage. She looked stunning. The twilight dress hugged her figure and every curve of her body. Her hair in perfect, light curls. Brooklyn had to get her shit together before Sage got in the car.

Sage opened the car door and stopped breathing for a second. She couldn't believe how good Brooklyn looked. She was wearing a red lace dress, with red lipstick to match.

"You look- amazing!" Brooklyn said immediatley, a massive grin on her face and not taking her eyes off Sage.

"Thank you! You look stunning aswell!" they both just stared at each other, not thinking of anything else. The car started driving. They both snapped out of it. "So, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." Brooklyn smiled her well known smug smile. The drive there was quite long, actually. Sage had no idea where they were.

"Okay, where are you taking me?" she said, a little chuckle in her voice.

"Well, it's a place, that I found with my mom, on our way here..." Brooklyn said, trying not to give too much away. In that moment, the car stopped. Sage looked out the window and saw a little wooden building. There were hanging fairylights and a beautiful view of the sunset.

Brooklyn had gotten out of the car while Sage was taking in the view and she opened Sage's door for her. "M'lady?" she reached out her hand, laughing, for Sage and Sage grabbed it and got out of the car. The sky was literally pink and it made everything change color a bit. When Sage got out of the car, she intertwined her fingers with Brooklyn's and they stepped away from the car, as it drove off.

"Okay, what is this place? It is so beautiful!" Sage asked, still looking around at all the cute little details.

"So, this is a little diner. It is a family run business, so it isn't very popular, but when my mom and I were moving here, we stopped here to grab a bite to eat and now it is my favorite restaurant. It is very special to me." Brooklyn got a bit shy and looked to the ground. Also, she couldn't focus, if she was looking at Sage, so avoiding eye contact was the best decision for now.

"I'm really glad you felt like you could take me here. It means a lot, Brooks. Really." Sage didn't know, but they were doing the same thing by looking away. They stood there awkwardly, until Brooklyn kinda waved with her hand as in motioning to go in. When they walked in, it was even more beautiful. It had a really nice and calm aesthetic and there was only one other couple in the diner. They settled in at a table, sitting opposite each other. The waiter brought them the menu and they ordered their food.

While they were waiting for their food, Sage used the opportunity to get to know Brookyn more. "So, tell me a bit about yourself. I realised I don't actually know much about you." Sage finally found the guts, and held it together to hold eye contact for more that 10 seconds. She could tell Brooklyn was nervous too, which put her at ease a bit.

"Umm...well, as you know, I live with my mom. But I've never known my dad. My mom said as soon as he found out she was pregnant, he bolted, soo..." Brooklyn started.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Sage grabbed Brooklyn's hand.

"No, it's fine. I've never had a connection to him, because I don't know him, so really, I'm fine." Brooklyn gave a smile and caught Sage's eyes.

"I mean, I've never known my biological parents either. My Grans said, that they weren't very good people." Sage related to Brooklyn. They continued talking for the rest of the night over dinner. When they finished, Brooklyn asked for the check.

The waiter brought the check and Brooklyn grabbed her wallet. 

"Wait, we can split it." Sage wanted to make it even.

"Oh, no let me. I asked you out. I can pay for it." she said, looking at Sage. Sage tilted her head, annoyed at Brooklyn. Brooklyn replied to the expression. "No, really it's fine, Sage." her lips curled in to a smile.

Sage rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Brooklyn payed for the dinner and they called a cab to pick them up. They drove home and stopped to drop off Sage. Sage got out of the car and Brooklyn followed her. They stood on the sidewalk to Sage's home.

"Thank you for tonight. It was amazing!" Sage looked deeply into Brooklyn's eyes.

"Yeah, it was fun." Brooklyn replied. "Maybe we can do it again?" 

"Yes, of course." Sage said enthusiastically. She got lost in Brooklyn's dark brown eyes. They both were thinking the same thing, but were too nervous. Brooklyn took a step closer to Sage. She brushed her chin with her thumb. Goosebumps overtook Sage's body from Brooklyn's touch as it set off the nerves. They both could feel the electric tension between them. This was it. Sage couldn't take the waiting anymore and leaned in slowly, gently wrapping her arms around Brooklyn's waist. Brooklyn cupped Sage's cheek. They could liteally feel the sparks flying. It was like fireworks after the long wait. After a while they pulled away. They both giggled and looked away.

"Goodnight, Brooks." Sage said without looking at her and turned around.

"Goodnight my sweet Sage." Brooklyn looked at her as Sage walked to her door.


	6. Unbearable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn is whipped after her date with Sage until she fucks up something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write. I've just been having a hard time writing idk. So, if you could leave comments and tell me what you think about this story, please do, they always give me motivation to write more chapters. As always, hope you like it!

"Goodnight, Brooks." Sage said without looking at her and turned around.

"Goodnight my sweet Sage." Brooklyn looked at her as Sage walked to her door. They both felt really giddy. Butterflies still had overtaken their insides. Sage looked back at Brooklyn and smiled one last time before going in her house. Brooklyn still couldn't believe what just happened and just stood there for a second, until realising the cab was waiting for her and got in the car. When Brooklyn got home, she had gotten a text from her mom.

_Sorry, I'm going to be home late again. But I did talk to a doctor about your abortion. He said, that we can schedule the appointment on the weekend. He also said, the sooner, the better. I know, it is hard for you to accept and talk about it, but it's not like it will go away._

Brooklyn didn't know what to write back to her mom. She didn't want an abortion. But she also didn't want to make more trouble for her mom. So she decided to go with it and not tell her how she really feels. She'll just have to get over her emotions and deal with it. She couldn't decide how to word the message. Her hands were shaking, writing this message just thinking about it. The last sentence she wrote was like a stab in the gut.

_I'm just very scared. I can't get over the fact that I'm killing a life. But I mean, if the doctor says the sooner the better, then I'd rather just get it over with. You can schedule the abortion._

She closed her eyes and finally pressed send. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and her eyes immediately widened and she went into panic mode. "SHITSHITSHITSHIT!!" she started saying rapidly to herself. She had sent the message to not only her mom, but also Sage and Aliyah. She scrambled to quickly delete the messages before Sage and Aliyah saw them. She deleted the message to Sage, but Aliyah had already read hers. This was it. Brooklyn had officially fucked up even more, if that was even possible. Aliyah almost immediately replied. She couldn't believe what Brooklyn just sent her.

_A: WHAT?_ Brooklyn just froze up. She didn't know what to say to Aliyah. She was trying to think of ways how to salvage it. But nothing. It was already done.

_A: Brooks, r u serious?_

_A: Are you playing a prank on me, cus this isn't funny..._

"Maybe if I just ignore her she'll leave me alone." Brooklyn thought to herself.

_A: pls just reply_

_A: Call me right now, or I will._ Brooklyn didn't have the guts to call Aliyah, so she just hoped Aliyah would drop it. But she didn't. After a minute had passed, she got a phone call from Aliyah. During this time that Aliyah was texting her, she had started crying, because she really didn't want anyone to know about this. As much as Brooklyn didn't want to pick up the phone, she had no choice because the damage was already done. Brooklyn picked up the phone without saying anything.

"Hello? Brooks are you serious? Just please talk to me." Aliyah felt like she was talking to a rock, until she heard sobs.

"Umm sorry...that message wasn't meant for you."

"Yeah, well you wanna tell me what's going on? Because there's no going back anymore, so you might as well tell me." Aliyah said, a bit offended, that she hadn't found out about this yet.

The sobs were enough for Aliyah, to tell that Brooklyn wasn't playing around. "Okay, I'm coming over whether you want it or not." she quickly said and hung up. Aliyah had never gotten out of her house so fast. She was pretty sure she was breaking multiple laws by driving as fast and reckless, but she didn't care. Her friend needed her and that was it. Not to mention, it was also about 9pm.

In about 5 minutes, Aliyah was here. She knocked on Brooklyn's door. Once Brooklyn opened the door and Aliyah saw her, she immediately pulled her in a hug without saying anything. There was something about everyone hugging Brooklyn without saying anything when they found out the news. It was probably because the other person couldn't believe it either and didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?" Aliyah asked while in the hug. Brooklyn just lightly shook her head. After a while they went to Brooklyn's room to talk about it.

"How long have you know for?" Aliyah asked while sitting on Brooklyn's bed with her and looking at Brooklyn. Brooklyn was sitting with her legs crossed and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Umm...for about 3 days. I found out on the first day of school. No one except my mom knows and well...my ex...the dad."

"Brooks, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on telling anyone else, but I messed that up...clearly" Brooklyn gave a little chuckle, which informed Aliyah, that at least Brooklyn wasn't doing terrible.

"But you shouldn't go through something like that alone. I know we met only like half a week ago, but you can talk to me." in that moment Brooklyn looked up and smiled at Aliyah.

"Thanks." they went quiet for a moment.

"Also, if you want, I can come with you when you have the...you know. I know your mom will probably come with you, but if you want a friend there too, I'll be that friend." Aliyah smiled at Brooklyn.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." then silence overtook the room once again.

Aliyah tried to think of how to change the subject and remembered about Brooklyn and Sage's date. "Wait, didn't you just have a date with Sage?"

"Yeah, actually I did." Brooklyn looked away, trying to hide a smile.

"So...how did it go?" Aliyah looked at Brooklyn, raising her eyebrows and a little cheeky smile on her lips.

"It was...amazing." Brooklyn blushed and chuckled. "I took her to dinner, we talked, got to know each other a bit..."

Aliyah's eyebrows were still raised as if Brooklyn hadn't answered the question complitely, because Brooklyn's red lipstick was clearly smudged.

Brooklyn continued. "And we might have kissed..." she looked away, grinning and her face flaring, red.

Aliyah started clapping her hands really fast, grinning from ear to ear. "Oohh I knew you two couldn't resist."

"Oh, my gaia stop! ...but no, we couldn't" they started laughing. "It was honestly better than amazing! It was phenomenal. I think I really like her..."

"You think?" Aliyah teased and they both cracked up, laughing even harder.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the date until it got late and Aliyah went home.

* * *

The following week, Brooklyn and Sage hung out at each other's homes almost every day, just talking, dancing to music and overall just having a good time. They also started doing this thing, where they wrote little notes to each other during school and had their friends deliver them. 

It was Friday and Brooklyn had recieved her usual note from Sage.

_Hey, you! Was wondering if you wanted to do date nr.2 tomorrow. This time I can plan it. xoxo_

Brooklyn melted from the "xoxo", but she also felt sad. She had to turn down Sage's invite, because she had her appointment on Saturday. She quickly wrote the message back to Sage and handed it to a very annoyed Mags. 

_We need to talk today after school. Meet me at our spot after 6th period. :)_

Oh, yeah. They had a spot. It was this little lonely bench by a fountain in the school's yard. They usually went there, when they wanted to have lunch together just the two of them. Brooklyn didn't want Sage to worry, because you could interpret the "we need to talk" in a diffetenr way, so she drew a little smile at the end.

After 6th period, Brooklyn was coming to their spot and Sage was already waiting there. When they saw each other, they couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!" Brooklyn said, hugging Sage and smiling her bright smile. They both stayed standing.

"Hi." Sage returned the smile. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't Saturday. I have to help my mom." Brooklyn tried to put on her best acting face.

"Help her with what? Maybe I can come help too..." Sage really wanted to spend time with Brooklyn, which usually Brooklyn was very happy about. But not this time. She had to come up with a reason and quick.

"Well, I'm actually helping her at work for the whole weekend, so I'm sorry. I don't think you can join us." Brooklyn told herself off in her mind. _At work? Really? Couldn't come up with an actually believable reason?_ Brooklyn said the whole weekend, because she knew, that she would want and need to rest.

Sage could sense Brooklyn was lying, but thought to better leave it. It seemed personal. Maybe she'll tell her sometime why she actually couldn't make it.

Brooklyn tried to continue the conversation. She got closer to Sage and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She tucked a strand of Sage's hair behing her ear. "But we can reschedule and do it next week." her eyes flirting with Sage, so she blushed.

Sage couldn't hold her smile in for the life of her. What was it about Brooklyn that she couldn't resist? What was it about this girl? "Okay." Sage said, chuckling.

"Okay, next week it is." Brooklyn said confidently to Sage. They both just smiled at each other. Brooklyn looked around to make sure not too many people were near them, because she knew Sage didn't like showing her affection in front of the whole school and leaned in to give Sage a little peck. When they pulled away, Sage was mesmorised by Brooklyn's deep brown eyes and leaned in again, this time making the kiss a little longer and more passionate.

"Goodbye, Brooks." Sage said after the kiss, smiling.

"Bye, Sage." Brooklyn said and they both went on with their day.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Brooklyn had just woken up. The moment she woke up, she knew what day it was. She got out of bed, got in some comfy, but polite clothes and ate breakfast. Her mom was also already up. In the kitchen they had a little conversation.

"It'll be okay. Aliyah and I will be waiting for you as soon as you wake up." her mom tried to comfort Brooklyn.

"I know. It's just scary, you know?" Brooklyn continued the conversation.

"I know." her mom hugged Brooklyn with one arm.

Aliyah came to their house. The three got in Brooklyn's mom's car and started driving. When they got there, Aliyah took Brooklyn's hand and didn't let go of it. They went in the hospital and her mom went to the reception to make sure, that the appointment was all set. The lady behind the counter asked them to wait in the waiting room, until their name is called, so they all went and sat down next to each other, Brooklyn in the middle. Aliyah was holding one hand and Brooklyn's mom was holding her other hand. There were some other people in the waiting room, but no one was talking. They sat there, waiting for about 20 minutes. Brooklyn was zoned out, until her name was called and suddenly she was complitely snapped out of it. It took a minute for Brooklyn to realise, that this was happening. All three of them stood up and hugged. 

"We'll be here waiting for you." her mom whispered.

"You'll be okay." Aliyah added.

They broke the hug and Brooklyn turned to the doctor who had called her name out and was waiting. She started slowly, nervously making her way to the doctor. Then she suddenly stopped in her steps. She froze for a second. Then she finally turned back to Aliyah and her mom. 

"I can't." Brooklyn said.

"What, honey?" her mom said worried.

"I can't have an abortion. I'm not doing it." Brooklyn said in a stronger tone and wasn't going to back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter and the whole story overall so far. I apologise again, that it took me so long to write this chapter. I'll try to get back on track and write at least one chapter a day.


	7. Please don't make me say it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn finally told her mom how she really, truly feels, but it is already too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes, because I didn't proof read it before posting it, I just wanted to put it up as soon as I could. Feel free to point them out, I'll try to fix them as soon as I can.

"I can't." Brooklyn said.

"What, honey?" her mom said worried.

"I can't have an abortion. I'm not doing it." Brooklyn said in a stronger tone and wasn't going to back down.

Her mom started talking a bit more quietly so they don't cause a scene. "Brookie, I know you are scared, but we talked about this."

"No, mom I am serious. I don't care how hard it will be. I don't care if I have to leave school for this. I don't care if I have to get a job or adjust my life in any other way for this baby. I can't and won't have an abortion. And I don't care if you don't agree. Kick me out for all I care. Because I know I have enough people around, who will be willing to help any way, if I need it." she said, not realising that she was talking so loud, that people around were looking at them.

Her mom was silent. She raised Brooklyn herself to be this strong, confident woman, so she knew trying to compromise with her wasn't gonna work. If Brooklyn had made her mind up, she wasn't gonna budge. She was looking at Brooklyn with a lot of emotions - anger, worry, dissapointment... She finally spoke and said to Brooklyn "Are you sure? Because there's no backing out after this."

"Yes, mom. I'm sure." she said, still with a strong timbre.

Her mom thought for a bit and turned to the register "You can cancel our appointment." and just walked out of the door. Brooklyn and Aliyah exchanged looks and followed her mom to the car. The car ride home was very VERY awkward. When they finally arrived at Brooklyn's house, before Aliyah left, they talked a bit.

"Ar you sure you're gonna be okay? Because I know your stupid little head can go to some pretty deep, dark places when you're nervous." Aliyah asked Brooklyn, making sure.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for supporting me so much. I need someone to trust right now, so I'm glad I have that person." Brooklyn said, smiling.

"Of course. But...have you thought about how you're gonna tell Sage? I mean, it's a pretty big deal..." Aliyah said, trying not no worry Brooklyn too much.

"Oh, gaia...I'll leave that for another day. I can't think about that right now. Right now I just need to talk to my mom and hope she doesn't leave me out on the doorstep." Brooklyn said, chuckling.

"Yeah... But call me, if you need anything, okay?" Aliyah said, raising her tone.

"Okay." Brooklyn answered, smiling and giving Aliyah a hug. Aliyah got in her car and went home. Brooklyn was scared to go in her home. She knew her mom wasn't going to yell or do anything horrible. She was just scared of how dissapoined her mom was going to be. She finally went inside and her mom was sitting on the couch, her hands intertiwned together and resting her elbows on her knees. Her mom patted with her hand next to her, as in asking Brooklyn to sit down beside her. Brooklyn did as her mom asked her. Once she sat down, it took a while for her mom to speak.

"You know that this is a very big deal. This will change your life forever. You'll never have your crazy teenage years and all the other fun stuff you were planning on doing." her mom was talking to Brooklyn without looking at her.

Brooklyn replied to her mom without looking at her either. "I know. And I'll get my life together."

"Well, you better." her mom said, chuckling, which calmed Brooklyn, because this was a sign that her mom wasn't too mad. Brooklyn chuckled along with her. Her mom finally looked at Brooklyn and secured eye contact. "But I want you to know that I'm not mad. I will help you every step of the way, even if I didn't fully agree with your choice."

It felt like a rock had rolled off of Brooklyn's heart. She smiled at her mom. "Thank you, mama." They hugged each other and Brooklyn went to her room. She was relieved that her mom was on board, but she knew that this was just the start of her new crazy and unique life.

* * *

Don't worry, she hadn't forgotten about Tristan. Yesterday she gave him a phone call and explained that she was going to have an abortion. Although previously he said he was going to support any decision Brooklyn made, he couldn't hide that he was dissapointed that she decided not to keep it. But he still supported her and told her that it was going to be alright. Now, how was she gonna tell him, that she bailed on that decision? She decided that the best idea was to call him.

_T: Oh hey! I've been thinking about you all day. How are you?_

_B: Heyy, so actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about..._

_T: Why do you sound worried? Is everything okay?_

_B: Oh, yes yes! Everything's great, actually._

_T: Then why do you sound worried or nervous or something?_

_B: Just don't freak out, okay? I mean, I know you won't, but...I don't know..._

_T: ...okay, tell me what is it..?_

_B: So...I didn't go though with the abortion today. Which means I am keeping the baby. I am sorry if this feels like I am playing with your emotions by telling you one thing, then changing my decision or...I don't know. But I still hope you're up for helping me with everything and you know-"_

_T: Oh, are you kidding? Of course! I mean, don't get me wrong, I was fine with you choosing abortion, but you already knew that I would rather keep it. I promise I will do my best to give this baby the best life they can get._

Brooklyn could hear his smile through the phone, which warmed her heart to know how excited he was about this.

_B: Okay, good. I was worried how you would react... Then I guess I'll keep you updated about the doctor visits and any news about the baby? I'm not sure how this is gonna work, but I'll try to call you at least...I don't know maybe every two weeks if not, more."_

_T: Works for me. And, don't worry, we'll figure this whole thing out day by day._ He reassured Brooklyn.

_B: Okay... And, thanks for being so supportive. I didn't peg you as the guy to want to be a dad..._

_T: I mean, I already was a jerk to you by cheating, so the least I can do is actually help with my child..._

_B: Okay, well...goodbye then._

_T: Bye._

Brooklyn hung up and had a big smile on her face.

* * *

The whole weekend Brooklyn couldn't see Sage, because she told her she was gonna "help her mom at work". But the following week, they had their date, that they were planning. They went to a little amusement park. They had just gotten off a ride.

"Okay, THAT was fun!" Brooklyn said, them both laughing.

"It really was!" Sage said and got caught in looking at Brooklyn's eyes. They both just stared at each other.

"God, you're beautiful..." Brooklyn said.

"Oh, my god, stop, you're making me blush!" Sage said, looking away, her face turning red.

"Isn't that my job? To make my girlfriend blush and squirm?" Brooklyn said, before catching herself.

"What did you just say?" Sage caught her.

"What?" Brooklyn pretended that she didn't hear Sage.

"No, don't "what" me. You know what I'm talking about!" Sage tried to get Brooklyn to say it again.

"Actually, I really have no idea what you're talking about..." Brooklyn tried to deny it, laughing and looking away.

"Stop it! You know what you said!" Sage said, laughing too and moving her face closer to Brooklyn's. "I didn't know we're official..." Sage said, teasing.

"Well, I know it's been only like what, two weeks? But I feel like we are ready, to make it..." Brooklyn couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, so Sage did.

"...official?" Sage put the words in Brooklyn's mouth.

"...yeah." Brooklyn now was blushing too.

Sage decided to tease Brooklyn a bit, since Brooklyn did it to her quite often. "Well, it's not official unless you really ask me..."

"Oh, god, don't make me say it!" Brooklyn said, curling her lips into a fake pout.

"Come on, come on." Sage didn't let it go.

"Ugh...fine...Sage 5, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, that didn't sound like you really want me to be your girlfriend, so I'm not sure. I'll think about it." Sage kept teasing her.

"Oh, my god, woman just say yes and leave me alone!" Brooklyn couldn't take the teasing anymore, but was still laughing.

Sage didn't say anything for a second. "...of course I'll be your girlfriend." she finally said softly.

Brooklyn pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate. Their lips parting in sync. Brooklyn wrapped her hands around Sage's waist and pulled her closer, which made Sage squeak and chuckle. Sage returned the affection by wrapping her hands around Brooklyn's neck. They complitely forgot they were in the middle of an amusement park full of people around them. They were focusing on each other and nothing else mattered in that moment. After a minute they pulled away and just smiled.

This sweet moment was interrupted, when Brooklyn started dancing and chanting/singing. "I've got a girlfriend! I've got a girlfriend!" 

Sage just lightly shook her head and admired how cute of a girlfriend she now had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you liked it and, please, tell me in the comments what you think and what you would want to happen next. I might take that into consideration ;)


	8. In the darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bodhi's birthday this week. Will the party go smoothly or will it come crashing down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, basically, i've realised, that i'm not going to be able to write a chapter every day, nor am i gonna put them out consistently. From now on, I can't guarantee when a new chapter is gonna come out. I'm still gonna try to write them as nonstop, as i can, but i can't promise anything. As always, hope you enjoy, please leave comments and tell me what you think. They really help me find the motivation to write these chapters!

This sweet moment was interrupted, when Brooklyn started dancing and chanting/singing. "I've got a girlfriend! I've got a girlfriend!" 

Sage just lightly shook her head and admired how cute of a girlfriend she now had.

* * *

The next day, everyone was sitting at lunch together and Aliyah spoke up.

"Okay, so maybe not all of you know this, but Saturday is Bodhi's birthday and I've decided that I am going to throw him a party at my house." Aliyah said, looking at Bodhi and him looking back at her, confused but surprised. "And everyone has to come. I'm not taking any excuses." Aliyah turned back to the group a serious look on her face.

"Oh, hell yes, I love a good party!" Mags said dramatically.

"I'll be there." said Tempo.

"Yeah, me too, there hasn't been a party IN A MINUTE." Apollo agreed.

"And you too, lovebirds." Aliyah said, looking at Sage and Brooklyn.

Sage blushed and looked away, embarrassed, so Brooklyn answered for them. "Of course we'll be there."

"Okay, great, but I'll need one or two people who can help me plan this thing."

"I want to help!" Mags immediately volunteered.

"I can help too." Apollo jumped to the oppurtunity.

"Okay, then I'll text you guys when we can meet up and get all the supplies." Aliyah finished.

* * *

Mags, Apollo and Aliyah are at the store, getting the supplies for the party.

"Wait, but how are we gonna get booze?" Apollo realised and asked.

"God, Apollo. Have you never thrown a party before?" Mags said, in a sassy tone.

"Actually...I haven't." Apollo confessed.

"Wait, what? Then why did you volunteer to help?" Aliyah was confused.

"Umm..." Apollo tried to think of a fake reason, to avoid the real one. He volunteered, because he saw an oppurtunity to spend time with Mags, but he wasn't gonna confess it. " Well, that's the reason. I wanted to plan a party, because I had never done that."

"Okay, whatever, but to answer your question, Mags and I are bringing some from our homes. Tempo also said he'd bring some." Aliyah said, while trying to decide what chips to buy.

* * *

It's the day of the party and Brooklyn gets a call from Sage.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you, do you have a ride to the party, because if you don't, I can pick you up." Sage said.

"Oh, thanks, that would be great, actually." Brooklyn answered. Sage couldn't help but smile at the sound of Brooklyn's voice.

"Okay, great. So I'll pick you up at like 6:50pm?"

"Yeah, that works for me."

"Okay. I guess see you, Brooks." Sage said, smiling, which Brooklyn could hear through the phone.

"Bye, girlfrieeend!" Brooklyn answered, laughing.

"Oh, my gaia!" Sage rolled her eyes, laughing before she hung up.

A couple of hours later, Sage was at Brooklyn's and sent her a message, that she was here. Brooklyn was nowhere near ready, so Sage ended up waiting for her 20 minutes. When Brooklyn finally came out the door, Sage was already pissed at her.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." Brooklyn said, as she got in the front seat.

"Oh, no, it's fine, it's not like everyone's gonna be waiting for us already..!" Sage said passive aggressively, throwing Brooklyn an angry look, furrowing her brows while starting to drive.

"Sorry!" Brooklyn shot her an apologetic grimace.

When they got to Aliyah's house, everyone was already waiting for them. They entered the house and were greeted by some angry faces staring right at them.

"Heyy, sorry we're late." Brooklyn apologised.

"Well, we wouldn't have been late, if you had gotten ready in time!" Sage turned to Brooklyn.

"I'm sorry! What else do you want me to do?" Brooklyn was now having a conversation with only Sage, while everyone else was exchanging worried looks.

"Ok, ok married couple much." Mags had enough and interrupted them. "Can we just proceed with the party?" he looked at Sage and Brooklyn, as they both blushed from not only the emmbarassement of everyone waiting for them, but also for being called a married couple. Everyone went to the backyard and Tempo grabbed 2 bottles of champagne.

"Okay, who's ready to party?" he yelled, raising the two bottles in his hands. Everyone cheered. He handed one bottle to Apollo and each of them shot the bottles open.

"Wooo!" Apollo shouted when he opened the champagne. Both champagnes bubbled over and both guys held the bottles further away from themselves, to avoid getting champagne on their clothes. Meanwhile, Mags was handing out glasses to everyone. Tempo and Apollo started filling each glass one by one. When Apollo got to Brooklyn, he was surprised by her reaction.

"Oh, no thank you, I'll just have some water." everyone was caught off guard by her comment.

"What?" Apollo asked again, not sure if he heard that right.

"I'm not really in the mood for drinking..." Brooklyn started getting nervous, because everyone was now looking at her.

"Ohh, come on, Brooklyn I know you like to enjoy a glass or two every once in a while." Bodhi tried to sway Brooklyn. It took Aliyah way too long to realise what this is about, until she saw Brooklyn looking at her desperately and Aliyah finally caught on and interviened.

"Guys, if she doesn't want to drink, she doesn't have to." she said, loudly.

"Ugh, fine, granny." Mags brushed it off and thankfully, everyone moved on. Brooklyn mouthed to Aliyah a "Thank you" and Aliyah nodded back. Brooklyn got a glass of water and went to join Sage. Sage wrapped her hand around Brooklyn's waist and looked at her.

"You okay?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Brooklyn answered, smiling at Sage for a minute. When everybody had a drink, Bodhi said a little speach.

"Thank you guys for coming. I'm really greatful that I can call every single one of you my friends. And, of course, this all wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for my amazing girlfriend." Bodhi looked at Aliyah and stole a kiss.

"Okayyy, we get it. You're in love." Mags said, rolling his eyes, playfully, as everyone laughed at his comment.

Tempo raised his glass. "To Bodhi."

"To Bodhi." everyone said together and had a sip.

* * *

The party had been going for about an hour, music was playing, people were dancing and chatting. Sage walks up to Mags and starts a conversation.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"WIth what, exactly?" Mags turned to Sage, confused at the sudden voice.

"With Apollo? It's pretty obvious that you've been making eyes at him this whole evening." Sage gave him a teasing smile.

"Okay, yes, I like him, but...I don't know..." Mags looked at the ground. Sage had never seen Mags this nervous and not confident.

"So...go talk to him." Sage pushed lightly his shoulder.

"I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same? I'm gonna make a fool of myself and ruin our friendship. I think it's better to just stay friends..."

"Oh, my gaia, you're kidding, right? It's like obvious that he likes you back." Sage said, chuckling. "Just talk to him."

"Okay, fine...maybe... Ugh, why is dating so hard?" Mags laughed and finally looked back up at Sage and she finally saw the smile she has always known. "Speaking of... How are you and Brooks?" Mags tilted his head, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We're good." Sage said, looking away, smiling to avoid any more questions.

"Annnd?" Mags knew she wasn't telling him something.

"Well...she might have asked me to be her girlfriend last week." Sage immediately blushed and started lightly laughing out of nervousness.

"OH, MY GAIA! I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON YOU WERE BICKERING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!!" Mags started speaking very loudly from excitement.

"Shhh we haven't told anyone yet... well at least we agreed not to." she laughed more.

"Well, I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

* * *

Brooklyn was having a little dance off with Bodhi, when Aliyah suddenly pulled her off the dance floor.

"Have you told her yet?" she asked, worried.

"No, Aliyah, I haven't. I'm too nervous." her mood changed immediately.

"Well, you're gonna have to tell her at some point. You can't keep this from her forever."

"I know, I just can't find the perfect moment or the guts." she looked at the ground.

"Brooks, you know she'll support you. You two are together, how could she not?"

"You don't know that. She may freak out and-...leave me or something." she almost started tearing up again.

Aliyah noticed that and put her hand on Brooklyn's arm. "Hey...you'll be okay. If anything, I will be there for you through every bump. Don't cry."

"I know. And sorry, I'm just really emotional right now." Brooklyn said and started laughing, as Aliyah joined her.

* * *

Another 30 minutes pass. Brooklyn is looking for Sage and finds her on the terrace, sitting on a garden sofa alone, looking at the night sky. It was almost pitch black outside, but there were millions of stars.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Brooklyn comes up to her from behind and Sage jumps.

"Jesus, you scared me." Sage said putting one hand on her chest and turning to Brooklyn.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Brooklyn said, lightly chuckling. She sits down next to Sage, folding her feet underneath her and cuddling up to her. Sage puts her arm around Brooklyn. Brooklyn fishes her phone out of her pocket and takes a photo of the sky. She flips the camera.

"Let's make some memories." Brooklyn says, winking at Sage. "Say cheese." she laughs and they look at the camera, both giggling. Brooklyn looks at the photo they just took and says to Sage. "How are you so cute?"

Sage starts turning her head to Brooklyn, but is surprised by a kiss on the cheek. She smiles and closes her eyes as she feels the kisses on her cheek continuing to her ear. She chuckles as goosebumps overtake her body. She feels Brooklyn's breath lightly hovering her ear.

"Want to get out of here?" Brooklyn whispers in her ear. As much as Sage is tempted, she gently pushes Brooklyn's face away.

"Awww, nooo, why you gotta ruin it like that?" Brooklyn said, putting a fake pout on her face.

"Patience, Brooks, patience." Sage said, quietly, but was interrupted by a chime. She looked down to Brooklyn's phone and was taken aback by what she saw. It was a text from Tristan.

_Hey, been thinking of you. How are you feeling? You haven't said anything in a week._

Brooklyn hadn't noticed the text, because she was too busy pouting. Sage could feel her blood slowly starting to boil.

"Umm....you wanna tell me why Tristan is texting you?" Brooklyn could feel the anger in Sage's voice, but didn't know what she was talking about. She looked down at her phone and took a deep breath in.

"Wait, Sage I can explain." she said, but Sage wasn't going anywhere this time.

"I'm waiting." Sage said, raising her hand, so her palm is facing up, her eyebrows raised, shaking her head, as asking Brooklyn to quickly explain, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, umm, can we not do this here though?" Brooklyn said looking at Sage worriedly.

"Why? What is it, that you can't tell me here?" Sage started getting mad and furrowed her brows.

Brooklyn realised, that she can't keep the secret anyomore. And Sage was making it clear, that either Brooklyn tells her right then and there or it ends badly. This was it. Brooklyn was gonna tell her. There was no other way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!


	9. When the world finally stops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Umm....you wanna tell me why Tristan is texting you?" Brooklyn could feel the anger in Sage's voice, but didn't know what she was talking about. She looked down at her phone and took a deep breath in.
> 
> "Wait, Sage I can explain." she said, but Sage wasn't going anywhere this time.
> 
> "I'm waiting." Sage said, raising her hand, so her palm is facing up, her eyebrows raised, shaking her head, as asking Brooklyn to quickly explain, clearly annoyed.
> 
> "Okay, umm, can we not do this here though?" Brooklyn said looking at Sage worriedly.
> 
> "Why? What is it, that you can't tell me here?" Sage started getting mad and furrowed her brows.
> 
> Brooklyn realised, that she can't keep the secret anyomore. And Sage was making it clear, that either Brooklyn tells her right then and there or it ends badly. This was it. Brooklyn was gonna tell her. There was no other way out.

Brooklyn took a deep breath and a few seconds passed as she prepared to tell Sage everything. Her hands started shaking and so did her breath.

"Okay...so...you've probably noticed that I've been acting kinda weird lately..." Sage just stared at Brooklyn with a stern look on her face, not saying anything. "And...you're right. I have been keeping something from you. Something very scary. I couldn't bring myself to tell you because I was afraid of loosing you. But I know I can't keep this secret forever."

Sage now had gotten confused by what Brooklyn was saying. She thought in her head: _Scary?_ It didn't sound like she was about to tell her that she was cheating on her or anything similar in that matter. It seemed important. Her face softened just a bit as she realised that this was something serious that Brooklyn was struggling with accepting. She noticed Brooklyn's shaking hands and got worried.

Brooklyn continued, now looking at the ground, because she couldn't bear looking at Sage. "I've been lying to you. That day when Tristan came to my house, he wasn't there because he wanted to get back together with me. He came because I had just told him something. Something bad. We had messed up." she could feel the tears starting to roll in, but held them back as much as she could. She took a second to collect herself and continued.

Sage still had no idea what was happening. What was Brooklyn talking about? _Messed up?_ What does that even mean? It felt like Brooklyn was talking in code to her.

Brooklyn took pauses in between every sentence. The ammount of fear she was feeling in that momen was indescribable. "Tristan and I had to figure out what to do next. What our future will be and what we want it to be."

Sage got so worried and finally spoke up, still trying to hold a strong tone, pretending to be mad although she wasn't anymore. Whatever it was that Brooklyn was about to tell her, it wasn't something that she would be mad about. "Brooklyn, just tell me what it is!"

"Okay, but please don't freak out." she quickly answered, again pausing after the sentence.

"I-.....I'm..." Brooklyn couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Every time she tried to say it, it was like something was stuck in her throat, that was keeping her from saying them. She started breathing even heavier and her hands started shaking even more. She took a very big pause and Sage was getting very impatient.

"Oh, my god, Brooklyn, just tell me-" 

"I'M PREGNANT!" Brooklyn finally just spit it out. There was silence... Everyone, who was partying in the house hadn't noticed what was going on outside between Sage and Brooklyn, until they heard these two words and just stopped everything they were doing. Sage's eyes were darting around everywhere but Brooklyn. She didn't know what to think, say, do... No one moved, no one talked, some people even stopped breathing. Brooklyn raised her head and looked at the house. Everyone was staring. It felt like their eyes were lazers, that were digging into her skin. Sage hadn't said anything and some time had passed already.

"Please say something..." Brooklyn said, her voice quivering.

Sage had to process what she just found out. "Excuse me." she said and walked away to who knows where. Brooklyn was left standing there alone. Aliyah wasn't gonna leave her there and ran to Brooklyn.

"She's gonna come back, okay?" Aliyah said, taking Brooklyn's face in her hands and lifting it up so she is looking at Aliyah.

"Everybody knows now. I can go burry myself alive."

"Brooklyn, what are you even talking about? Everyone loves you and that isn't going to change. They're your friends, they're gonna be here for you, because that's what fiends do, you hear me?"

"And what about Sage? What about us, our relationship? She literally just ran away, I don't think that's a very good response to these news, Aliyah..."

"She just needs time to process. You guys are gonna figure it out, okay?" Aliyah was looking into Brooklyn's eyes and nodding her head. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes, please, that would be great..." Aliyah took Brooklyn's hand and they went to Bodhi's car. Aliyah took her home and came back. When she got back, she noticed that Sage's car was gone and she just quietly sighed to herself before going in the house. Everyone was cleaning up. No one said anything for a while until Mags broke the silence.

"Poor thing." he just quietly said and everyone kinda nodded. "What should we do?"

No one seemed to know what to say, so Aliyah answered. "For now, I'd say let her rest. Maybe tomorrow we can go to her house and do something to show how much we support her... Nothing crazy, but you know, something sweet."

"Yeah, I guess that's all we can do really..." Mags murmured. After cleaning up everything, they had to figure out the sleeping situation.

"Okay, so Aliyah and I are gonna take my room, the couch in the living room can fit two people and this armchair also pulls out. Mags looked at Apollo, and a little smile appeared on both their lips. They hadn't had a chat at the party just the two of them, but could definitely sense a vibe, that they like each other. Apollo smirked and gave Mags a little nod as in saying " _Yes"._

"Umm, I guess Apollo and I can take the couch..." Mags said, shyly. Everyone exchanged smirks and Mags and Apollo blushed just enough so everyone could tell.

"Okay, great. Goodnight, guys." Bodhi said, taking Aliyah's hand and pulling her with him. Just before Aliyah and Bodhi went to bed, Aliyah asked Bodhi.

"Where did Sage go? When I got back, I saw her car was gone..."

"She went home. And, don't worry, she was almost complitely sober." Bodhi said, chuckling. "And, to actually answer your question, she said, that she needed some time, to think..."

"Yeah... I hope she and Brooks work it out..." Aliyah said.

"I'm sure they will... Now, let's stop talking about them and focus on us..." Bodhi said smiling, grabbing Aliyah by the hips and pulling her closer.

Meanwhile, Mags and Apollo where settling in. 

"What are we doing?" Mags said to Apollo furrowing his brows a bit, while looking down.

"What do you mean?" Apollo looked back at Mags, while making the bed.

"Well, we didn't really talk to each other today andnow we're sharing a bed..?" Mags said, smiling awkwardly.

"Well, what do you want this to be?" Apollo said, smirking.

"I don't know..." Mags said chuckling, now getting shy and looking away. For a minute, there was silence between them.

Apollo leaned his head to the side, slyly smiling. "I don't see you nervous often..."

"Yeah, well it only happens with certain people..." Mags blushed.

Apollo rolled his eyes playfully and inhaled deeply before saying "Will you go on a date with me?"

Mags blushed and shot him a smile. "Sure." he said, chuckling. They both started laughing and went to bed. Right before they fell asleep, Mags quickly said

"Night, Apollo."

"Goodnight, Mags." Apollo smiled to himself.

* * *

Sage was driving herself home. She knew better than to drink and drive, but she felt sober enough and also didn't want to see anyone at that time. The whole drive she couldn't think of anything else than Brooklyn. Now that she thinks about it, that was a really cruel thing to do. She felt so bad, that she left her standing there. The one moment Brooklyn needed her most, she got up and left. _What an idiot!_ Sage thought to herself. _What do I do now?_ Maybe she could still turn back... Sage got lost in her thoughts about all the other ways she could have dealed with the news. All the better ways.

Sage was so lost in her mind, that she didn't notice a red light. She just kept driving on the intersection. Then suddenly she felt a big hit. She wasn't sure what just happened. Everything was in slow motion. Suddenly everything was turning. Until it wasn't anymore, because now it was upside down. All the sounds felt very muffled. She tried to open the door, but she couldn't. Then she saw some people running towards her car. It looked like they were yelling something or yelling at her, Sage couldn't really tell. Next thing you know, she wakes up in a place she doesn't recognise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you like it too. As always, let me know what you think in the comments.


	10. Something like love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage wakes up after the sudden accident and discusses the night of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I tried to make it as long as I could.

Sage was so lost in her mind, that she didn't notice a red light. She just kept driving on the intersection. Then suddenly she felt a big hit. She wasn't sure what just happened. Everything was in slow motion. Suddenly everything was turning. Until it wasn't anymore, because now it was upside down. All the sounds felt very muffled. She tried to open the door, but she couldn't. Then she saw some people running towards her car. It looked like they were yelling something or yelling at her, Sage couldn't really tell. Next thing you know, she wakes up in a place she doesn't recognise.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Sage starts to wake up, still keeping her eyes closed. She hears nothing but those little beeps. When she slowly starts to open her eyes, the bright sun making it hard, she sees some kind of hospital equipment, which explains her location. She looks down to her arm and sees an IV. She slowly raises her head, her eyes still not complitely used to the light and sees a couple of silhouettes. One person is sitting to the left of her bed, by her feet, passed out on her legs. She sees another person to her right, by her head, who isn't asleep. In a couple of seconds she realises, that they are her grans.

Gran Chyra was by Sage's head and saw her waking up. "Hi. Goodmorning." she said in a calm voice, giving Sage some time to get used to the light and environment.

"What happened?" Sage said, scrunching her face and rubbing her forehead. She tried to sit up, but felt a stab in her head, which made her inhale sharply and quickly bring her hand to her head.

"Oh, let's not do that for now, okay?" Gran Chyra grabbed Sage by the shoulders and slowly, carefully layed her back down. "You got in a car accident last night. You have a concussion, but nothing too major. The doctor said you have to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks." she said, tucking some hairs behind Sage's head and stroking her hair.

Gran Riel woke up from the movements and immediately stood up to go closer to Sage's side and took her hands in her's. Sage looked at gran Riel and gave her a weak smile. "What time is it?" Sage realised, that the sun was only rising as they were speaking.

Grand Chyra looks at her watch and says. "It's 5:23."

"Why are you here so early?" Sage asked, furrowing her brows in confusion, it still not clicking in for her, that she was in a car crash. Her grans didn't answer anything, knowing that Sage was still a bit out of it. After just sitting there in silence for a bit, gran Riel called the doctor, to come check on her.

* * *

Brooklyn was sitting in the waiting room, cuddled up on the uncomfy lounger, asleep, with her head resting on her fist. She suddenly woke up to a lot of noise. She looked up and saw Mags, Aliyah, Bodhi, Apollo and Tempo rushing in through the entrance. She waved to them, sitting back up in the chair. They quickly came up to her.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Why didn't you call us?"

Everyone was asking questions, that Brooklyn herself couldn't fully answer. "Please, slow down, guys. I don't even know what's going on in there." Brooklyn cut them off. "Sorry, I didn't call you guys, because it was very late and after the party, everyone probably was tired and-" 

"Okay, okay, it's fine, calm down..." Aliyah said, while everyone found a seat.

"All I know is that she has a concussion and she has to stay here for 2 weeks." Brooklyn said, looking at everyone.

"2 WEEKS!?" Mags almost screamed. "Oh, god, I hope she's okay..."

"I know." said, looking at Mags, nodding.

"So you spent the night here?" Aliyah asked for no particular reason.

"Yeah, her grans called me when they got the news, so I drove here immediately..." Brooklyn said, looking down.

"Oooh, sounds like someone's falling...." Mags teased, smirking.

"Stop. I don't think she even wants me here, but-"

Aliyah interrupted her "Of course she wants you here, Brooklyn..." she said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, you're her girlfriend, after all..." Mags blurted out. Everyone turned to Mags, a confused look on their faces, then turned to Brooklyn, with a questioning look.

Brooklyn playfully rolled her eyes. "I knew she couldn't keep the secret from you..."

"Oh, my Gaia, why didn't I know about this!?" Aliyah said, being fake jelous.

"Well, we kinda agreed not to tell anyone for a little while and she clearly failed, but that is so not the point. The point is... she probably doesn't want anything to do with me, now that she knows..." Brooklyn got a bit more quiet and didn't look anyone in the eye. Everyone looked at Aliyah, signaling with wide eyes, so she says something to Brooklyn. Aliyah mouthed an "I don't know", because she couldn't come up with anything to say. Finally Apollo said "I'm sure you guys will figure something out." giving Brooklyn a smile. Brooklyn lookd up at him, smiling:

"I hope so..." In that moment a doctor appeared and everyone perked up, seeing as he was walking towards them.

"Wow, I see, she's got a whole team here, huh?" everyone just kinda smiled at him. "Miss Sage 5 has woken up and she is allowed one non-family guest." Mags and Brooklyn looked at each other, not knowing who should go in, until the doctor spoke again. "But, don't worry, I'm not gonna make you choose. Miss Sage has requested, that..." he looked at the papers in his hands, "...Brooklyn 2 comes and visits her. Is she present?"

Brooklyn looked at Mags, feeling guilty, but he just tilted his head and nodded, smiling, as in telling her "It's okay." Brooklyn just smiled back at him and raised her hand, looking at the doctor, saying "That's me." "Okay, right this way." he lead her to Sage's room.

Brooklyn got to Sage's room and stood in the doorway, unsure and nervous to come in. She saw grans, gathering some things, to go and take a little walk.

Gran Chyra said, "We'll be back in about 30 minutes, okay?" looking at Sage. Sage just nodded. As her grans walked out of the room, Sage saw Brooklyn and gave her a little smile. She waved her hand towards her, asking Brooklyn to come in. Brooklyn came in nervously, not knowing what Sage will say and how she's gonna react about last night.

"Hey..." she finally said, reaching her bed and sitting down in the chair next to Sage, looking in those deep brown eyes.

"Hi, Brooks." Sage reached out and grabbed Brooklyn's hand. She went quiet for a second, looking for the right words. "Umm...I want to apologise. I was an asshole last night."

"No, stop. It's okay. You needed time to process things..." Brooklyn got a bit serious and lightly shook her head.

"But that's no excuse how I just left you there. You had just told me something very important and I just ran. I was a coward. That's not how a girlfriend should act. I'm so sorry, Brooks. I promise to always be there for you in the future." Sage started tearing up, because in that moment she really truly realised how terribly she had treated Brooklyn. Brooklyn just squeezed her hand and tucked a piece of hair behing Sage's ear. They stayed like that for a little bit. Just purely taking in the moment of each other. As much as Brooklyn didn't want to, she had to brake their little bubble.

"So...how is this gonna go? What is going to happen to Us. Is there even an Us anyomore?" Brooklyn looked at her hand, the one she had intertwined with Sage's and was lightly brushing with her thumb, scared about Sage's answer.

Sage grabbed Brooklyn's chin with her free hand and lifted it up, so she was looking at her. She just looked deeply in Brooklyn's eyes, her gaze flickering from one to the other and confidently, but calmly said "I'm not going anywhere, my beautliful Brooks. We are in this together and I'm gonna help you raise this baby like it's my own." she said, smiling widely at Brooklyn. Brooklyn started tearing up and leaned in and gave Sage a kiss - short, but filled with emotions. Brooklyn couldn't even tell you how relieved she felt in that moment. She had always known that Sage had something special about her... something she'd never seen in anyone else. It was the caring, loyal and selfless personality that stood out.

"Although it isn't really physically possible, but you get the idea." Sage quickly added, making herself and Brooklyn laugh. Brooklyn missed this feeling. She was short of this feeling of Sage being by her side and making her happy just for a couple of hours, but it was very apparent. She never wanted to lose this feeling ever again. It felt almost essential to her life. Brooklyn took in the view she had in front of her and her smile became even bigger and brighter and shaking her head lightly, almost chuckling, she quietly said under her breath:

"I love you, my sweet sweet Sage." Sage's breath got caught. Her eyes flickered to Brooklyn's lips and she suddenly grabbed Brooklyn behind her neck and pulled her in a passionate kiss, making Brooklyn stand up and sit down on the bed, squeezing next to Sage. Brooklyn grabbed Sage's face, pulling her impossibly close to her, leaving absolutely no room between them. The kiss was so sudden and heated, that they got carried away for a few minutes. Although it was interrupted, when they made a sharp move and Sage felt the same stabbing pain in her head, pulling away suddenly and inhaling sharply.

Brooklyn got worried and started rambling "Oh, god, I'm so sorry, I got so carried away and complitely forgot that you were seriously injure-"

"Brooks, it's okay, I'm fine." Sage cut her off, intertwining their hands once again. "I just have to take it easy for the next couple of days, that's all..." she said, rubbing her neck, looking back up at Brooklyn and getting lost in her eyes once again. Sage knew, that they hadn't been dating for very long. But there were no other words that best described how she felt about Brooklyn. She quietly inhaled deeply. "And, for the record... I love you too." she added quietly and shyly, but not breaking eye contact. Sage felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. Brooklyn pulled her in for another kiss, this time, making it calm and tender, trying to not get carried away in the moment. They pulled away, regaining strong eye contact and breaking into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave comments, thay never fail to make me smile. :)


	11. Uneraseable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage recovers from her car crash and Brooklyn has something heartwarming to ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was touching up on the previous chapter, I realised, that it was really similar to Hale's 20th chapter of Babyl Academy... that wasn't intentional at all, sorry im not coming for her brand, don't attack me lmao.

Sage knew, that they hadn't been dating for very long. But there were no other words that best described how she felt about Brooklyn. She quietly inhaled deeply. "And, for the record... I love you too." she added quietly and shyly, but not breaking eye contact. Sage felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. Brooklyn pulled her in for another kiss, this time, making it calm and tender, trying to not get carried away in the moment. They pulled away, regaining strong eye contact and breaking into giggles.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Brooklyn and the rest of Sage's friends made sure, to visit her at least every other day. They also often brought her some of her favorite snacks to brighten her mood. When they hung out with her, they usually just caught her up on the latest gossip around school. That was most of the time, but the times when Brooklyn visited her alone, they did end up having long make out sessions when no one was around, but of course, got caught a couple of times.

Today, Sage was getting discharged from the hospital, but Brooklyn had arranged with grans, that she will take Sage home - 'to facilitate their lives'. But we all know, Brooklyn just wanted to spend every minute and every second with Sage. Brooklyn was helping Sage pack up all her belongings.

"So, how do you feel finally getting out of here?" Brooklyn asked Sage.

"Ugh, I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to get back to school. I'm so done with this place..." Sage said, chuckling and making Brooklyn smile too.

"Yeah, I can imagine... And, you know, you've missed two weeks of school..." Brooklyn started saying, turning to Sage and coming closer, grabbing her attention. She gently grabs her by the hips. "...I might have to do some private tutoring lessons..." Brooklyn said almost whispering. She now had pulled her closer and Sage could literally feel Brooklyn's breath against her's.

"Oh, you're gonna give me lessons? I'm not so sure about that, considering my grade is quite a bit higher than yours..." Sage teased and chuckled to herself, playfully lightly pushing Brooklyn away.

"Hey! I'm a good student too! It's not like I have bad grades, your's are just better..." Brooklyn said, fake pouting. They both laughed until after a while they just stood there in each other's arms, taking in the silence. It wasn't bad or awkward silence - the good kind, where it feels nice and comforting to just focus on the other person. Neither wanted to interrupt this moment, but they knew they had a specific time period during which they had to leave the hospital, so Sage broke the silence.

"We better get going..." she said and got a groan from Brooklyn in return. They finished up packing and Brooklyn took Sage home.

* * *

It was Sage's first day back at school and she had no idea what was happening in most of her classes. This really bothered her, because she has always been a perfectionist and uptight about her grades. But being the hard-working girl, that she is, she still tried her best to follow in every lesson. The bell to lunch break rang, and as always, everyone gathered at their table. They immediately asked Sage how she was doing.

"Well, it's really hard right now, but actually, Brooklyn and I are going to have a little study sesh, anyone want to join us?" Sage offered. Everyone just kinda looked away, avoiding her question.

"I...uhh... I can't, I have a lot of homework..."

"Yeah, I have to feed my cat."

"My grandma needs help with her garden..."

Everyone made excuses, which annoyed Sage "Seriously, guys?"

Mags had an actual reason "I mean, I would, but... I kinda have plans..." he said, avoiding her gaze.

"What plans?" Sage asked, just being curious.

"...umm....well, Apollo and I kinda have a date..." Mags shot Apollo an apologizing look, while everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Meanwhile, Apollo choked on his food, when everybody literally in sync turned to him. His eyes widened and flickered from one to another person.

Brooklyn broke the silence "Damn, about time..." this made everyone laugh or at least chuckle, while Apollo and Mags just blushed.

Sage continued her previous conversation "Okay, then I guess, it's just me and Brooks, right?" making sure.

"Oooh, I get you all to myself!" Brooklyn said, a smirk on her face.

"We're STUDYING, remember?" Sage tilted her head with a serious look on her face, telling Brooklyn off.

"Yeah, of course... 'studying'..." Brooklyn raised her eyebrows, nodding, acting innocent.

Sage just rolled her eyes at her annoying antics.

* * *

It was after school and Brooklyn was over at Sage's. Surprisingly, they were actually studying and getting stuff done. Brooklyn had a pen in her hand and a book open. She and Sage were sitting on Sage's bed, leaning down at the book, while Brooklyn pointed at it, explaining. At one point, Sage couldn't focus anymore and just started ignoring whatever Brooklyn was saying. She just stared at her with literal heart eyes, zoned out. She was doing this for a few minutes now, until Brooklyn noticed.

"...and then you divide- Hey, are you even listening?" she snapped her fingers in Sage's face and Sage jumped. Brooklyn tilted her head "Sage, how am I supposed to teach you the stuff we learned while you were away, if you aren't even listening, huh?"

"Sorry, I just zoned out. It's really hard to focus..." she looked away, avoiding Brooklyn's gaze.

"I know it's hard, but you just have to push through... You weren't away for that long, so it won't take too much time to get caught up. You can do it. I know you can." Brooklyn intertwined their fingers and gave Sage a heartwarming smile.

"No, that's not what I meant. I can't focus with you sitting here, looking like-" she pointed with her hand at Brooklyn's outfit, feeling her cheeks start to flare red. Brooklyn just started giggling.

"Oh, you can't handle all of this?" Brooklyn jumped off the bed and started dancing. Sage started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, no, that is hard to look at in a very different way." her eyes started watering from laughing.

"Hey!" Brooklyn playfully pushed Sage's shoulder, now laughing with her. They laughed for a minute, until the joke died down. "Okay, let's take a break, then..." Brooklyn spoke up. She pushed the books and notebooks away, before laying on the bed on her stomach, propping her head on her hands. They both tried to think of something to talk about.

Brooklyn looked up, trying to think of a conversation starter, pressing her lips together. When she finally thought of something, she inhaled a little breath sharply. "Oh, I know."

"Uh - huh?" Sage hummed in a questioning tone.

"So, actually I've been wanting to ask you something..." Brooklyn started, a more serious look on her face. Sage noticed her change of expression, but waited for Brooklyn to continue without asking anything. "After we had the talk at the hospital, I've been thinking about what you said, about helping with the baby and everything..." she took a little pause in between. "I have my first ultrasound later this week and I thought... maybe you'd want to come too?" she finally said, looking at Sage hope filling her eyes.

"Aww, you really want me there?" Sage couldn't help but smile at what Brooklyn asked her.

"Of course I do, Sage. But, you know, if you don't want to come, I'm okay with that too..." she continued, grabbing Sage's hand and playing with her fingers.

"Oh, my Gaia, stop. Of course, I'll be there, Brooks, don't be stupid. I want to be there. And, thank you for feeling comfortable enough to ask me... I know these appointments can be very intimate and private..." their eyes locked together and smiles immediately took over both their faces.

Brooklyn just smiled at her widely. "...okay." she said quietly. Sage pulled her in a very tight hug and when they pulled away, she also gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, no, don't tease me like that!" Brooklyn said after she felt Sage's lips leave her cheek. Sage playfully rolled her eyes and pulled Brooklyn into an actual kiss, grabbing her face with both her hands. When they finally pulled away, Brooklyn gave her one more peck...and another...and another...and many others after that one. They started giggling between the kisses and fell flat on Sage's bed, continuing. This went on for a while until Sage finally pulled away, realizing something she was still confused about.

"But wait... You didn't actually tell me about the text from Tristan..."

"Oh, right! Well, you probably already figured out that he's the dad..." Brooklyn said, while Sage nodded, understandingly. "A while before he sent me that text, I had told him that I would call him every once in a while and give him an update on the baby. Since I hadn't called or texted him in a week, he just wanted to check on me, that's it..."

Sage closed her eyes for a second and gave a slow nod. A second passed until Brooklyn said something again "Okay, but can we now go back to the kissing part?" she said with a smirk, making Sage chuckle.

"You're gonna be the end of me..." Sage said, rolling her eyes, but pulling Brooklyn in again.

* * *

It was the day of Brooklyn's ultrasound, and they were in Brooklyn's mom's car, driving to the appointment. Sage was sitting in the back, not saying much, because she still wasn't completely comfortable around Brooklyn's mom. After all, there hadn't been the usual "meeting the parents" thing yet. She also was having vague flashbacks from her car crash, but nothing too bad. Brooklyn's mom finally broke the silence. "So, you excited?"

"Excited...nervous...I can't really tell. I guess both... " Brooklyn answered, awkwardly chuckling. "But I have the best support team one could have, so I think I'll be alright." she continued, glancing at Sage through the rear-view mirror and exchanging smiles.

They finally got to the hospital and didn't have to wait long until they got called in. Brooklyn layed down on the bed. Her mom let Sage stand right next to her, but still stood very closely. Sage looked at Brooklyn, smiling and intertwined their closest hands together. Brooklyn pressed her lips together, looking at Sage. She then followed the doctor's direction's and soon enough, everyone's attention was drawn to the little window of the ultrasound machine. The doctor started measuring the baby and Brooklyn found out she was about 16 weeks along.

"So, here you can see the little hands and legs..." the doctor started pointing on the screen and Brooklyn just shot Sage and her mom an excited smile. This was the moment it really hit Brooklyn. Shit, she was actually having a baby. I mean, she knew what she was getting into, but it still hadn't fully set in until now. There were no words to describe how she was feeling. While the doctor was talking, Brooklyn wasn't even focusing on that. She set her eyes on Sage and then on her mom. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such an amazing family, that was only going to get bigger from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! <3


	12. Cloud 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn's mom and Sage get a bit closer and someone has a surprise for Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the name I gave Brooklyn's mom it's just a random name I came up with. And please don't take all the medical stuff seriously, honestly I am bullshiting at this point... I feel like I say this every time, but sorry that this chapter took so long :(

While the doctor was talking, Brooklyn wasn't even focusing on that. She set her eyes on Sage and then on her mom. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such an amazing family, that was only going to get bigger from now on.

Brooklyn's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doctor say something. "Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

Brooklyn instantly looked at him, gave him an even warmer smile and nodded. The doctor tinkered a bit more with the machine and finally, the room echoed in steady beats. It felt like a rock of emotions was just pushed off of Brooklyn's chest. She wasn't sure why, but she was worried that something was gonna be wrong or that there was gonna be a problem. But the moment she heard the deeps thumps, she was relieved. Her eyes started watering lightly from joy and she felt the warmth of Sage's hand pressing a bit harder. Brooklyn looked at the girl who was holding her hand and Sage gave her a comforting smile. Brooklyn's mom was also crying and was wiping her tears away with a cloth.

When the appointment was coming to an end, Brooklyn made sure to get multiple copies of the little pictures from the ultrasound, so she can give one to Tristan and his family. Thankfully, the baby was healthy and the doctor said that Brooklyn has nothing to worry about. With that, they were leaving the hospital. When they got in the car, Brooklyn's mom started conversation.

"So, how do you feel?" she quickly glanced at Brooklyn and immediately back to the road, who was sitting in the front seat next to her, while Sage was in the back.

"God... Relieved? Excited? Nervous? All of the above." she chuckled to herself.

"Good. Don't worry, it's normal to be nervous. This is very new and change can be scary... But, on that note, we need to find you a job..." her mom got a bit serious, but still holding the smile.

"Oh, yes. I've already found a few which are just after school and pay fairly well..." Brooklyn answered, a smile on her face.

"That's great. We'll see what works best for you. And what about Tristan?" she asked, internally judging how he treated her daughter, but trying to not show it.

"Well, I don't know if he'll get a job or not, but he said, that either way, child support is gonna be covered." Brooklyn's smile faded a bit, knowing what her mom is thinking in her head right now. She had already forgiven Tristan. Well, to be fair, she didn't really have a choice considering their current situation and, knowing that he is ready to help, putting the past behind them. "He is also gonna try to come down here as often he can when the baby is born, but that is for later to figure out..."

"Okay, good. But, just know that money will still be tight..." her mom said, a bit of sadness and defeat in her voice.

Then out of nowhere, they heard a third voice speak. "I can help." When Brooklyn got that the voice was Sage's she immediately furrowed her brows in confusion and her eyes widened.

"What?" she turned around in her seat, looking at Sage. Sage was quiet the whole way there and so far back also until now. She was never the type to warm up to a person immediately and feel free to start a conversation or even speak to them, never mind the parent of her new girlfriend.

"I mean- What I meant to say is I want to help. With the costs and stuff..." she said, shyly. Brooklyn was so surprised. They had only been dating for a little while, so it was very weird that Sage offered to do that.

"Oh, no, sweetie, you don't have to do that. I'm sure between Brooklyn, Tristan and myself we will figure it out." Brooklyn's mom in no way was going to let Sage pay for anything. It was not her place to do so.

"No, seriously, miss-" Sage started saying but got cut off.

"Please, call me Melissa." Brooklyn's mom quickly intervened.

"Okay. Melissa, I really want to help. And it's no problem for me anyways, because I earn some money by tutoring kids. And it's not like I'm going to be paying for everything... Just a couple extra bucks here and there..." Sage looked at Melissa through the rear-view mirror with a serious look on her face, which made her realize that Sage wasn't gonna back down.

"Baby... You don't have to do that..." Brooklyn looked at Sage with a thankful and admiring smile.

"Brooklyn, I already told you. I'm going to help you with whatever it is and I'm not going anywhere. You can count on me." Sage looked at her with a sure and loving smile on her face. Brooklyn's face was overtaken by a wide smile, as she thanked Sage with her eyes. The rest of the way to Brooklyn's house they just listened to music and occasionally hummed along. When they finally got to her house, Brooklyn's mom gave Sage a look and Sage nodded. Brooklyn didn't notice this exchange of gazes.

"Honey, can you go unlock the door, I need to take something out of the trunk." Melissa said, tossing her the keys.

"Oh, yeah sure." Brooklyn went ahead, to unlock her door. But to her surprise, the doors weren't locked. She opened them and was greeted by a very loud "SURPRISE!!!!". She was greeted by all her closest friends, a couple of her relatives who didn't live too far and also Sage's whole family. She was very caught off guard and had no idea what was going on. Brooklyn stood in the doorway and looked around her house. It was decorated with all kinds of colorful decorations that she now realised were baby decorations.

"...what's going on?" she turned asked everyone, confused. Aliyah answered first.

"So, we'd been thinking of a way how to show our support to you and Mags had the amazing idea to throw you a baby shower." she said in her energetic tone, as always. Brooklyn turned back to Sage and her mom with a confused smile.

"Yes, we're in on it too." Sage said, chuckling. Brooklyn laughed lightly and finally entered her home after standing on the doorstep for a while. There weren't too many people, only about 15, so Brooklyn didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. There were quite a lot of presents considering the amount of people who were here, stacked on her dining table and on the kitchen island were some snacks. Brooklyn greeted everyone one by one and the last people were Sage's grans.

They both looked at Brooklyn, a loving smile on their faces "You'll be okay, child. And, if you need anything, just talk to us. We are here for you. Everyone is." gran Riel said, taking Brooklyn's hands in hers.

Brooklyn smiled even wider "Thank you." she said, chuckling lightly as a little tear rolled down her cheek. Grans noticed that and both pulled her in a hug, one of them holding Brooklyn's head closer. She was so worried that when Sage's grans find out, they wouldn't let her date Brooklyn anymore or even something worse, so this was very comforting for her. Now that she thinks of it, she hadn't already told that she was pregnant to half these people who were here, but a part of her was grateful, so she didn't have to do it herself.

The rest of the baby shower went by very fast, because Brooklyn was having so much fun. When the final guests left, it was only her and Sage (her mom was already cleaning up). They sat down on the couch. Sage put her arm around Brooklyn's shoulders and kissed her temple. Brooklyn looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you for this. It really meant a lot to see everyone supporting me." she turned to Sage, intertwining their fingers.

"It wasn't just me, Mags and Aliyah helped a lot. But of course. I needed your little mind to know how much everyone loves you and that you have absolutely nothing to worry about." she locked her eyes with Brooklyn's.

Brooklyn started into Sage's eyes for a couple seconds. "God, I don't deserve you. You are so good and love everyone no matter who they are. You always see the good in people and choose to look at them that way. How did I get so lucky?"

Sage blushed and just gave Brooklyn a gentle kiss. Brooklyn proceeded to burrow her face in Sage's neck. Sage rested her head on Brooklyn's. A couple seconds passed by.

"We should probably help your mom clean up..." Sage whispered.

"Yeah, you're right." Brooklyn removed her head from Sage's neck and stood up. After cleaning up, Sage ended up spending the night at Brooklyn's because it was too late to get her home and she also was way too tired. They curled up in Brooklyn's bed and passed out in each other's arms.

* * *

The next few weeks, Brooklyn applied to a couple of jobs. She got the job at a local coffee shop. She started working almost immediately. It took her a while to get used to working right after school, which was often tiring. But Sage was always lifting her mood and making her laugh which surpassed everything else and all her problems.

It was another week day and the last bell finally rung. Today, Brooklyn was going to the coffee shop alone and Sage was gonna run in after her tutoring session. Brooklyn still couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten with the angel she was with and how Sage was always there for her.

Brooklyn got to the shop, put on her apron and got straight to work. An hour passed and as soon as Brooklyn heard the bell on the glass door ring, she knew by the specific sound it was Sage. She looked up with excitement and the girl was walking up.

Brooklyn gave her a wide smile "Why, hello there! What can I get you, ma'am? The usual?" she grinned.

"Yes, please." Sage's lips curled in to a similar smile as she got a seat. A minute later, Brooklyn was walking towards her with a cup in hand.

"An iced latte with a dash of vanilla, extra whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon." she said, handing the drink to Sage. They exchanged smiles once again, as Brooklyn sat down for a chat.

"So, how are you today?" Sage asked. As time went on, she was checking in on Brooklyn more frequently, but Brooklyn didn't mind. She thought it was cute.

"I'm okay. Didn't get much sleep last night, because I was stressing about a test, which actually wasn't that bad..." she chuckled.

"Haha, well, let's hope you get a good grade. And, remember, you can always ask me to help you with school." Sage leaned her head to the side.

"I know, I know. Oh, and, exciting - on Saturday, we have my 20 week ultrasound. Can you believe we will find out the gender?!" Brooklyn looked at Sage suddenly very excited and grinning even more.

"Wait, what? Oh, my god, that's so cool! What do you want it to be, a girl or a boy?" 

"I don't know... I'm happy with both..." Brooklyn said, but Sage squinted her eyes a bit and leaned her head in disbelief. "...okay, maybe I want it to be a girl." Sage chuckled, knowing what was gonna be Brooklyn's answer before she even said it. "But that's only cause I want to dress her in little cute outfits and stuff. If it's a boy, that's fine too." Brooklyn laughed. "What about you?"

"I mean, I don't really care, but I think it would be really cute if I could teach a little boy to be an amazing dancer... But the same goes for a little girl, so as I said, I'll be happy either way, as long as they're healthy." Sage smiled to herself.

"Of course you would." Brooklyn laughed. "Okay, I gotta go back to my shift, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay." Sage smiled and Brooklyn leaned in and gave her a kiss before going back to the counter. Sage sat in the shop until she finished her coffee, so she could stare at Brooklyn.

* * *

It was Saturday and Sage, Brooklyn and her mom were driving to the appointment. Brooklyn couldn't contain her excitement and Sage couldn't help but smile at Brooklyn's cute antics. They got to the hospital and like before, got called in shortly after. Brooklyn laid down on the bed and this time already knew what to do. The doctor started gliding the machine over Brooklyn's stomach.

"So, 20 weeks huh? Half way there, how we feeling?" the doctor asked as she tried to get a good look at the baby.

"Yeah, half way there. Feeling a bit more tired than last time, but I was already expecting that, so it's no surprise." Brooklyn chuckled as she watched the monitor. 

"So, do you want to find out the gender?" the doctor asked finally.

All three of them smiled and Brooklyn answered "Yes, please." The doctor spent a couple more seconds to just make sure.

"...It's a boy!" the doctor said as his timbre raised. Sage pumped her fist quietly and whispered to herself a "yes!", which made everyone laugh. Brooklyn got emotional again and a couple of lone tears rolled down her cheek. It's not that she was disappointed, it's just that her mood swings were all over the place and she was very emotional from the hormones. The doctor finished measuring everything and asked them to wait for the radiologist to read the ultrasound for the results. When the doctor left the room, Brooklyn just pulled her mom and Sage in a hug.

"That was so cool, did you see the little toes and fingers?" Brooklyn was so excited. She hadn't been this excited and happy in a long time. About 30 minutes passed and the doctor came back in. The doctor sits down and is looking at the papers in her hands.

"God, that was so cool! The baby is already so big and everything!" Brooklyn was now saying nonsense at this point, from being so excited and almost in a trans of happiness. The doctor looks up from her papers.

"Well, the ultrasound was just okay..." she said, without a smile on her face. Brooklyn's heart dropped. Everyone's did. As soon as Sage heard these words, she immediately reached for Brooklyn's hand to comfort each other. Brooklyn could feel her breathing get harder and her hands started shaking while intertwined with Sage's. It felt like she was suffocating. What do you mean? Just okay? What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER BABY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based parts of this chapter off of Shawn Johnson's video, so please go check it out, because I won't go in the details in the next chapter v much. By the way, you chose the gender (well, the 5 people who voted on my twitter poll did). Please, feel free to leave any comment, they always make me smile and help me write new chapters.


	13. Punch to the heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn's world is crashed once again, until she recieves the slightest glimmer of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters are left to this story, but it is definitely coming to an end. Writing this story has literally been a ride of emotions. I find myself so invested in this story at times. I hope you've liked it! I might make a sequel if people ask for it.  
> Again, please don't pay too much attention to the medical stuff, I'm trying to explain it the best way possible, but so it doesn't turn too serious and boring.

"Well, the ultrasound was just okay..." she said, without a smile on her face. Brooklyn's heart dropped. Everyone's did. As soon as Sage heard these words, she immediately reached for Brooklyn's hand to comfort each other. Brooklyn could feel her breathing get harder and her hands started shaking while intertwined with Sage's. It felt like she was suffocating. What do you mean? Just okay? What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER BABY?

Brooklyn's gaze flickered between Sage and her mom with despair and fear in her eyes for a couple seconds, until she turned her attention back to the doctor. "Wha-...what do you mean just okay?" she gulped quietly. "Last time the doctor said the baby was fine and perfectly healthy and that I had nothing to worry about and that-" she started rambling with fear and anger in her voice, feeling a lump forming in her throat, until she stopped herself, realizing that the doctor hadn't said anything further or explained. Since her last ultrasound, she hadn't worried about anything. She was sure the baby was fine, because at the end of the day, the doctor had said so. Until this moment. The moment her whole world stopped for the second time in her life. She took a deep breath and looked back up at the doctor, trying to compose herself.

"Well, last time, it was too early to notice these complications. The thing we're worried about is that you have 2 complications. One is that the baby's kidneys are underdeveloped and dilated. The second thing is that you have a two vessel umbilical cord. Normally you would have 3 vessels, but you are in the less than 1% that don't. This raises the risk of the baby not getting enough nutrients, not making it to term or even stillbirth." Brooklyn's heart dropped a second time. Stillbirth. Stillbirth. _Stillbirth._ This word echoed in her mind. Suddenly the thing that she was so excited about was in danger of just fading away in a second. Sage could sense Brooklyn's fear and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her upper arms and burrowing her face in Brooklyn's neck through her hair. Brooklyn could feel Sage's breath on her skin which calmed her nerves for just a tiny bit. The doctor continued.

"If you only had one or the other, we could treat it and that would be the end of the story. But since you have both, it's a chance for down syndrome." the doctor finally finished explaining. The room was silent. You could basically hear a needle drop at this moment. Melissa knew she had raised Brooklyn to be strong and know how to handle hard situations, but right now, it felt like one thing after another was crashing into their lives. She wasn't sure how long Brooklyn could take it until she breaks. The strange thing about this moment was that Brooklyn wasn't crying. She had always coped with things by expressing her emotions and letting it all out. But not this time. She actually wasn't sure herself why she wasn't crying. Was she secretly relieved that there was a possibility she didn't have to raise a baby at 16? Or had she maybe cried it all out already, so no tears were left? Maybe she was still in too much shock to come to her senses...

Brooklyn's mom spoke up, being the adult and dealing with the situation "So, what do we have to do?"

"Well, we will need to monitor the baby closely and check how he is doing every 4 weeks..." she answered without the most cheerful expression.

"Okay...and what can we do? What do we do to give the baby the best shot?" her mom tried to get the most information she can. Although she herself was having a very hard time, she had to stay strong, because no one else was. She was feeling horrible, so she could only imagine how miserable Brooklyn was feeling. Brooklyn at that moment still hadn't said anything. Sage was still hugging her and had started sniffling quietly while her face buried in Brooklyn's hair, the smell of her shampoo filling her nose.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do. You just have to hope for the best..." Brooklyn's breathing hitched at this statement. As hard as this was, she was ready to do anything for the life of her baby. But there was absolutely nothing she could do. Absolutely nothing to fix or at least better the situation. She had never felt more powerless. Finally, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She grabbed Sage's hands that were holding her and pulled them closer, closing any little room that was left. She leaned her head to rest on Sage's and listened as the doctor finished saying everything else that was left.

The appointment had finally come to an end. Brooklyn stood up from the bed and felt two hands intertwining their fingers with hers. She looked at both her hands and realised that it was her mom and Sage's hands, each occupying one. She gave them the weakest of smiles and huffed lightly. They said their goodbyes to the doctor and left the office. Brooklyn was looking at the ground while walking, because she didn't want to have any interaction with others. She just wanted to go home. When they reached the car, Brooklyn's mom let go, but Sage squeezed Brooklyn's hand tighter, not allowing her to slip away. She shook her head to the back seat, while opening the car door and getting in, pulled Brooklyn in with her.

Sage knew Brooklyn didn't want to speak or interact really, so she just communicated with her with actions, gestures and emotions. In these moments, her ability to do so really came in handy. She was never the biggest fan of talking in social events such as parties, so she learned to just read people. It ended up Sage sitting in the middle and Brooklyn right next to her, leaning on her. Brooklyn rested her head on Sage's shoulder and Sage used her free hand to bring Brooklyn's head even closer, doing everything she can to comfort her. She then rested her own head on Brooklyn's.

The car started driving and no one said a word. About 10 minutes passed until Brooklyn whispered to Sage "Can you stay at mine tonight?"

Sage didn't expect it. She was gonna drive to Brooklyn's home, stay a couple of minutes and then head back to her house. "Of course, if that's what you want." Sage brushed Brooklyn's hand with her thumb. And the car was back to being silent. Sage really hated seeing Brooklyn this defeated and hopeless. The only way she had known her is bubbly, cheerful, flirty and other outgoing traits.

Finally the silent car ride had ended as the car pulled up to the house. When everyone got inside, Brooklyn's mom kissed her on the forehead and went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Sage still hadn't let go of Brooklyn's hand while they went to her room. They reached Brooklyn's room and she closed the door behind them and turned back to face Sage, still looking at the ground. Sage sighed as she grabbed Brooklyn's face with both her hands and lifted it up so they're staring into each others eyes.

"Baby. It's going to be okay." she said, tucking a strand of hair behind Brooklyn's ear.

"You don't know that. It might not be." she shook her head, her lips curling downwards.

"Yes, you're right. But you can't be sad forever. There's nothing you can do, so we just have to hope for the best. Please, you're gonna make yourself miserable." she raised her hand to graze Brooklyn's cheek. Brooklyn leaned in Sage's touch and lightly nodded.

After a little while, dinner was ready and all 3 of them ate. They didn't talk about the thing that was on everyone's minds. Sage and Brooklyn's mom made sure to talk about different subjects, such as school and Brooklyn's new job.

When they were done eating, Sage and Brooklyn went back to Brooklyn's room. It was kinda late, but still too early to go to bed, so Sage came up with an idea.

"Okay, how about we watch a movie?" she raised her eyebrows, smiling at Brooklyn.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds fun!" Brooklyn answered, genuinely interested. Sage was a bit relieved, seeing that Brooklyn is feeling better and actually smiling. "What movie tho?"

Sage pressed her lips together and tapped her pointer finger to them repeatedly, trying to come up with a good movie. "Ooh, I know. There's this movie called 'The Half of it' which looked very cute by the trailer."

"Okay, I trust you. Let's watch that then." Brooklyn grabbed her laptop off the table and sat down on her bed. Meanwhile Sage grabbed a blanket from Brooklyn's closet and crawled on the bed, joining Brooklyn. They leaned against the headboard, both their legs straight, so they can rest the computer on them. Sage pulls the blanket over them, as Brooklyn opens Netflix. Once Brooklyn pressed play, they both melted into each other, in a more comfortable position and Sage intertwined their fingers under the blanket.

Watching the movie was a great idea, because it took their minds off of the scary news they had received earlier in the day. They laughed and giggled during the movie and just overall had a great time. When the movie ended, they both had tears in their eyes.

Sage chuckled through her tears "And in that moment she knew. She was lesbian." she said mimicking a deep voice, which made them both laugh. Suddenly, Brooklyn's expression changed. The smile was wiped away from her face. She looked almost shocked, her eyes widened a bit.

Sage noticed and got a bit confused "What?" she waited a couple of seconds for Brooklyn to answer, but she didn't "Brooklyn, what happened? Talk to me." she said, getting more worried. It looked like she was confused and trying to figure something out. Finally, Brooklyn grabbed Sage's hand and pulled it to her stomach. Sage was very confused, until she felt movement. Actual movement. She shot her head back to Brooklyn, her jaw literally dropping with a smile on her face. "Oh, my god!" her face was beaming and so was Brooklyn's "Has this ever happened before?" she asked, laughing in amusement, from happiness.

Brooklyn was smiling so brightly, her cheeks started hurting "No, never!". This rolled a rock off of Brooklyn's heart. At least for a while. This was a sign of hope. Brooklyn looked Sage in the eyes and they leaned their foreheads together, still huffing, as in lightly laughing from the excitement and joy. This moment lasted for a couple more minutes, until they realised how late it was and decided it was time to wind down. They took showers and Brooklyn gave Sage a T-shirt and shorts, because she didn't have any pajamas. They switched the lights off and got into bed. They were laying against each other so close, that they could feel each other's breath breeze their noses.

"Thank you." Brooklyn whispered. Sage was a bit caught off guard.

"What? For what?" she whispered back, trying to pinpoint Brooklyn's eyes with her own, but it was too dark.

"For today. And all the other days when you were next to me, holding my hand in moments when I needed you most. I come with so much baggage, but you're still here. Why?"

Sage tugged on a strand of Brooklyn's loose hair "Because I love you. When is that going to set in for you? I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here whenever you need me and even if you don't need me or don't want me near you, I will stay. Brooks, I love you. You hear me? I love you. And nothing can change that. Whatever pain or sadness you're going through, I'll go through it with you."

Every word that came out of Sage's mouth made Brooklyn fall even more. She gulped quietly and exhaled. "I love you too, sweet Sage." They leaned in and stole a tender kiss. The sweetest and warmest kiss yet, that made them melt into it. They pulled away, hearing and feeling each other breathing, the kiss still lingering on their lips. Brooklyn gave a final kiss on the forehead and turned to her other side, so her back was against Sage. Sage reluctantly wrapped her arm around Brooklyn's waist.

"..Is this okay?" she asked, shyly.

"Yes, that's fine." Sage could hear the smile that might have even been a little smirk on Brooklyn's lips. Brooklyn passed out immediately from the warmth of Sage's body, but Sage stayed up a couple of minutes, thinking about today's events. This was a habit of hers - reciting everything that happened during the day right before going to sleep. In the past, it used to keep her up for hours, when something important had happened in that day, but tonight, although something big did happen, she could feel Brooklyn's heartbeat against her chest, which put her at ease and after just a couple of minutes put her right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Comments are greatly appreciated. :p


	14. I guess miracles do come true...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn deals with the news and her next appointment is coming up. Will it be good news or even worse ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I said I would maybe do a sequel, but I decided I would to an epilogue, because a v cute idea popped in my head and I'm not sure what I would write about in the sequel :/

Brooklyn gave a final kiss on the forehead and turned to her other side, so her back was against Sage. Sage reluctantly wrapped her arm around Brooklyn's waist.

"..Is this okay?" she asked, shyly.

"Yes, that's fine." Sage could hear the smile that might have even been a little smirk on Brooklyn's lips. Brooklyn passed out immediately from the warmth of Sage's body, but Sage stayed up a couple of minutes, thinking about today's events. This was a habit of hers - reciting everything that happened during the day right before going to sleep. In the past, it used to keep her up for hours, when something important had happened in that day, but tonight, although something big did happen, she could feel Brooklyn's heartbeat against her chest, which put her at ease and after just a couple of minutes put her right to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sage woke up and immediately noticed that Brooklyn wasn't there. She peeled her eyes open and sat up very quickly, looking around the room. 

"Brooklyn?" she asked, loudly, almost yelling, but still trying not to wake up Brooklyn's mom just in case she was asleep. Maybe she's just in the bathroom she thought. But no response. She pushed the covers off and stood up, rubbing her eyes, still sleepy from just waking up. "Brooklyn?" she yelled once again, walking towards the door.

" _I'm in the kitchen!_ " she heard a vague voice yell back. She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding from the relief. The second she opened the door to get out of Brooklyn's room, the smell of bacon and pancakes hit her in the face. She walked to the kitchen and was greeted by Brooklyn standing by the stove and dancing to the music that was playing on the speaker, quiet enough so it doesn't wake anyone.

Brooklyn looked at her "Hey, good morning. I hope I didn't wake you. I tried to keep the music to a reasonable volume." she smiled at Sage. The smile was back. Brooklyn's signature bright smile. Although Sage did get to see it last night right before going to bed, she wasn't sure how long it would last.

"Oh, no, you didn't wake me. Honestly, I didn't even hear the music from your room." she gave her a warm smile. "So...how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling better. You were right last night, I can't be sorrow forever, because it would do no good. What happens, happens, and we just have to pray for the best." the corners of her mouth curled up. Sage smiled and walked up to her wrapping her arms around Brooklyn's waist, standing to the side of her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This smells amazing by the way!" she said, turning to the stove as Brooklyn flipped a pancake and rested her head on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Just the best for my beautiful girlfriend." she leaned her head back a bit and looked at Sage, a sly smirk washing over her face.

"God, you're cheesy." Sage chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Brooklyn playfully slapped her shoulder. "I can still not share it with you, you know..." she leaned her head to the side, raising her eyebrows.

"You wouldn't do that." Sage smiled and shook her head lightly, chuckling.

"Watch me." Brooklyn winked at Sage, which made her roll her eyes once again. Brooklyn was done cooking in about 5 minutes and they had breakfast together. They hung out for a bit more until Sage had to go home and help her grans. They said their goodbyes and Sage went home.

* * *

For the next three school-days, Brooklyn's mom gave her the choice to not go to school, but Brooklyn insisted on going - one, because she was stubborn, but two, because she knew she needed to go to school as much as she can, because when the baby comes, she will have to drop out and catch up from home. The next 4 weeks were the longest weeks of Brooklyn's life. That was because in 4 weeks, she would have her first ultrasound after she found out about the complications and would find out, if the situation has improved, stayed the same or become worse. Every day became a bit harder, because she became progressively more tired than the day before, but one thing put a smile on her face and kept her going - the baby moving and kicking, confirming that he is okay. Omg. He. With all the complications, Brooklyn had absolutely forgotten that she also found out the gender. In a couple of years, there will be a little boy running around her living room. _Crazy ._ She thought to herself.

One thing she was dreading was telling Tristan about the complications, basing off how he reacted when he found out that Brooklyn was pregnant - by driving to meet her in person. Thankfully, he didn't react without thinking and this time he just texted Brooklyn back and said he's praying for her. He was also ecstatic that he was having a son, but you know, that was expected, because he was a total jock.

Another thing that made Brooklyn incredibly happy was her relationship with Sage. It felt like an absolute dream since day one. They didn't argue or fight, which at times did make Brooklyn wonder, if it was still the 'Honeymoon period' or if they just didn't fight for some reason. Either way, Brooklyn often thought how fate brought Sage to her, in a time of her life, when she didn't yet know she would need someone to lean on. Their relationship became stronger and more special every day.

* * *

It was once again, the day of Brooklyn's ultrasound. But, unlike before, her mom couldn't make it, as much as she tried to push her schedule around, she wasn't able to make time for the appointment. So, this time it was only Sage and her. Although, Sage had her licence, she was still a bit traumatized from the crash, so they decided to take a cab. The moment Sage joined Brooklyn in the car, she grabbed Brooklyn's hand and held onto it for the next 3 hours.

They arrived at the hospital and Sage was very weary about what's going on around them and checking Brooklyn's expression every couple of seconds, just in case a sudden rush of fear washes over her and she starts to freak out. Brooklyn noticed Sage shooting glances to her.

"Sage." she huffed at her, leaning her head to the side.

"Uh-huh?" she hummed, pretending as if she wasn't just staring at Brooklyn's face.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you if something triggers me. You don't have to worry. This is just like a normal ultrasound, my mom just couldn't make it this time. That's all."

"I know, but what if-" Sage started, but was cut off by Brooklyn.

"No what-ifs. What happens, happens. We'll figure it out. All I need is for you to stay calm and just- I don't know, act normal." she chuckled and Sage joined her.

"Yeah, sorry. It's funny how I'm the one who should be calming you down and supposed to be your support system today, but here we are, you telling me to be calm." she laughed and made Brooklyn smile even more. They locked eyes and gave each other a little peck before entering the hospital, Sage still holding onto Brooklyn's hand for dear life.

They got called in and the doctor greeted them joyfully, making them comfortable without Brooklyn's mom being there. She asked about the baby and tried to get as much information about the last 4 weeks.

"Okay, so? How have you been and the baby?" she asked Brooklyn, looking up from whatever she was doing.

"We've been good. He actually started kicking, so that's good I suppose." Brooklyn was a bit nervous, worrying if she says something wrong or sounds too hopeful.

"What do you mean you suppose? That's really good! It means the baby is active and that is exactly what we want." she looked at Brooklyn, smiling her best brightest smile, as Brooklyn returned a shy smile, lightly blushing.

This time on the little monitor, they could see everything more clearly - much more developed limbs and the spine and even the little fingers and toes. Sage looked at Brooklyn with her brown, glistening, comforting eyes and smiled at her, as if saying "It'll be okay." Brooklyn was extremely relieved, because there was a noticeable difference from last time, as the baby had grown. While the doctor is doing the ultrasound she isn't supposed to tell them what she sees, but she did kinda give them a little wink, stating that they're okay and putting both of them really at ease.

When the ultrasound was over, they had to wait once again for the results, but this time it was much longer. The doctor offered them that they go home and the hospital just send them the results, but Brooklyn knew she couldn't deal with the wait, if she went home, so they decided to stay and wait. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the other doctor joined them with the results. It was much different from the last time. She wasn't sorrow and actually had somewhat of a smile on her face, so Brooklyn and Sage immediately got their hopes up. They knew it probably wasn't the best idea, but they couldn't help theirselves.

It was probably just a couple of seconds of quiet while the doctor got her documents ready, but Brooklyn's anxiety spiked so hard, that her hands started twitching. Sage looked down to her girlfriends hands and huddled them together between both of hers, to try and calm Brooklyn's nerves.

The doctor finally broke the silence "So, great news. The kidneys are to a normal size." She said these couple of words so simply, that it didn't hit Brooklyn immediately. Sage's breath hitched at the sentence and she couldn't help, but huff/chuckle from happiness. Finally, Brooklyn teared a bit up, finding it hard to believe that after these grueling 4 weeks, finally they see a light at the end of this tunnel. She hugged Sage as a reflex and a couple more tears escaped her lids. She felt like she could breathe again.

"What that basically means is, now that the kidneys are back to normal, all we have to take care of the 2 vessel cord, which now that it's only that and not the kidneys too, it won't be a problem, because almost every pregnancy has some kind of complications and there is such advanced technology, that I'm certain we will figure it out as time passes." as she spoke, Brooklyn wanted to be respectful and actually listen, so she tried her best, until she could finally hug Sage again (Sage was still holding her hand tho). She couldn't help but think to herself:

_I guess miracles do come true..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to leave any comments, anything lights up my day! Also, i already posted the chapter after this one, so go check that out!


	15. Welcome to the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of months since the 24 week ultrasound. Sage, Brooklyn, Mags and Aliyah are at the mall, getting last minute essentials for Brooklyn, until their trip is cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm sad to say, this is the last chapter. But, there will be an epilogue and I intend to start writing something new, as soon as I think of a plot :) Prepare for very soppy scenes, soz. An epilogue is coming after this soon and when i post it, imma start thinking of a new story.

"What that basically means is, now that the kidneys are back to normal, all we have to take care of the 2 vessel cord, which now that it's only that and not the kidneys too, it won't be a problem, because almost every pregnancy has some kind of complications and there is such advanced technology, that I'm certain we will figure it out as time passes." as she spoke, Brooklyn wanted to be respectful and actually listen, so she tried her best, until she could finally hug Sage again (Sage was still holding her hand tho). She couldn't help but think to herself:

_I guess miracles do come true..._

* * *

_Three months later..._

It has been 3 months since Brooklyn and Sage found out that the baby's kidneys are back to a normal size. Since then, Brooklyn has had almost no complications, except just going to the doctor a bit more frequently than you normally would because of the 2 vessel cord. As of her and Sage, they are better than ever. Brooklyn has dropped out of school and is now learning from home. It almost feels like Sage is living with Brooklyn, because of how frequently she is at Brooklyn's and how frequently she spends the night at hers.

Brooklyn, Sage, Aliyah and Mags are at the mall, getting last minutes cute outfits and other essentials for Brooklyn's baby. Brooklyn and Sage are holding hands, while Mags is pushing the cart, leaning on the handle and Aliyah has a post-it note with a list of things they need to buy.

"Okay, next thing on the list is...stroller." Aliyah said, reading the little note. Mags stopped in his tracks.

"Wait. You still don't have a stroller?!" he said, surprised and confused. Brooklyn grinned her teeth, guilty. "Girl, you better be glad your baby will have the best uncle he can, because I'm not sure how he would survive with you two raising him..." he said confidently. Sage rolled her eyes at his antics and looked at Brooklyn, chuckling and shaking her head. Brooklyn smiled, knowingly and nodded at her.

"No, I don't, but it's not like I'm going to take the baby on a stroll the day he arrives... And anyways, today we're just comparing the options my mom and I picked out earlier, so we know what's the best fitting for us." she said to Mags with a serious and daring face. Mags knew not to mess with Brooklyn and just kept pushing the cart to the stroller section.

After spending a fair amount of time looking at strollers and trying to figure out why would someone need this one specific stroller with so many extra buttons and shit, they moved to the clothes section. Of course, Mags got distracted by all the glittery and rainbow outfits.

"Oh. My. GOD. Look at this rainbow jacket!" he basically yelled, dramatically dropping his jaw. "I swear, if you don't get this-" he was about to say, before he noticed something else. He inhaled loudly, running up to a different shelf "STOP!!" he snatched a pair of little sneakers off the shelf and screeched from cuteness. Meanwhile Sage, Brooklyn and Aliyah were looking around, hoping no one is near, because there's no way to explain why a guy is dying of cuteness over a pair of baby shoes. It was just how Mags was. But they loved him for it. 

"Okay, Mags, I think we have already bought enough little sneakers." Sage said, slowly taking the shoes out of his hands and putting them back on the shelf, as Mags' expression dropped.

"But they are so cute tho!" he insisted.

"Yes, and so were those other 9 pairs of other little shoes you talked us into buying past trips to here..." she said, as if talking to a little kid, jokingly, of course. Mags fake pouted like a child that has been just told off and moved on. They were just window shopping until Sage noticed something she liked. Usually Sage left the obsessing over little clothes to Mags, Aliyah and Brooklyn, so this was a rare occasion.

"Awww, look!" she gently grabbed a brown onesie that had a bear hood. Aliyah saw it and gasped softly, coming closer to look at it better. Mags was wandering somewhere around, but wasn't near enough to see what Sage had found. Brooklyn stayed behind.

"Wow, that's actually really cute..." Aliyah curled her lips down, to mimic a pout. 

"Oh, Gaia." Brooklyn said to herself.

"I know, right?" Sage exclaimed, her eyes still glued to the onesie, not noticing that Brooklyn had stayed behind.

"No, that's not what I mean." Brooklyn said, her mouth hanging open, trying to figure something out. Sage and Aliyah turned to her and noticed that Brooklyn wasn't talking about what Sage was holding. Brooklyn's face was overtaken by what seemed fear.

"What's wrong?" Sage immediately asked, coming closer to Brooklyn and grabbing her arm.

"I think this is it." she said to Sage and Aliyah, them still confused.

"What? What do you mean?" Brooklyn really thought they were acting stupid.

"What do you think I mean by 'This is it' ?" she said, a hint of arrogance in her voice, looking at them a bit annoyed. It took Sage a moment, until it clicked and her eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean as in like time?" she asked just to make sure. Brooklyn nodded, worriedly and Aliyah and Sage didn't know what to do. "Okay, umm...damnit, where's Mags?! MAGS!" Sage started stressing, running between different isles looking for him. Aliyah took Brooklyn by the arm and started making their way to the exit. She also quickly tossed the onesie in the cart, while Brooklyn wasn't paying attention. Finally, Mags skipped in the isle, not bothered until he saw the scene before him.

"Oh, shit. What happened?" he asked, looking at Aliyah and Brooklyn.

"What do you think?" Brooklyn almost yelled at him, which made Mags shut up and he grabbed the cart so Aliyah didn't have to push it. Then Sage came back, annoyed and breathing heavily, because she couldn't find Mags, just to be surprised by him standing in front of her. She raised her hands, so her palms were facing up and shook her head, panting as in asking him where he was.

"Sorry, we must've like switched or something..." Mags didn't want to say the wrong thing in the situation, because everyone was already on edge. Sage rolled her eyes in agonance. They both had completely forgotten why they were actually freaking out, until Aliyah shouted:

"Hey, you guys wanna help or something?" a hint of annoyance in her voice. Sage shook out of her own annoyance, put on a happy face to try to calm Brooklyn and rushed to her other side to help.

"Damn, this is like in the movies, you know?" Mags joked, laughing, until his gaze was met with a very angry Brooklyn and he shut himself up. Mags was left with the cart. He glanced at the girls who were walking away, then at the cart and then at the little sneakers. It looked like he was really debating on something.

"One more won't hurt." he said to himself, as he threw the sneakers in the cart and got on his way, to follow Sage, Brooklyn and Aliyah. He realized that they are going straight to the exit, because why would they be going to the cash register. He knew he had to pick up his pace to make it to the cash register in time, so he started sprinting with the cart and passed the girls on his way.

"Mags, what are you doing!?" Aliyah shouted after him.

"I'll meet you guys by the car! I promise I won't be long!" he answered, literally flying through the pools of people. Brooklyn groaned and Sage squeezed her hip as a sign of comfort.

When the girls had finally almost made it to the car, Mags sped past them, running with a little plastic bag of goodies in hand and unlocked the car, throwing the bag in the trunk. He got in the driver's seat, as Aliyah sat in the front next to him and Sage helped Brooklyn get in the back. Mags turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Sage was trying to pull her phone out of her purse and when she finally got it, she dialed Brooklyn's mom. Mags tried to drive as smoothly as he could, knowing one wrong turn and he will have three girls yelling at him.

They finally made it to the hospital and Brooklyn's mom was already waiting there, because as soon as Sage called her, she knew why she was calling, so she got on her way in seconds. Sage helped Brooklyn out of the car and led/handed her to Brooklyn's mom. Brooklyn's mom took a moment to calm her down, as she grabbed Brooklyn's face with both her hands and lifted it up so their eyes met.

"Hi, honey. You'll be okay." her eyes darted between Brooklyn's.

"I'm so scared, mom." she said, worriedly.

"I know. But you've got this, you hear me? You're strong and Sage and I will be right there with you." she said, a smile on her lips. Brooklyn smiled at her and leaned their foreheads together. This cute moment was interrupted by Brooklyn groaning again and her mom immediately held onto her stronger and led her in the hospital. Meanwhile Sage had ordered Mags and Aliyah to go to Brooklyn's home and get her hospital bag, as she didn't want to leave and in no way was going to. As she was finishing explaining to them where it was, Brooklyn and her mom had already disappeared in the hospital, so she cut herself off, hugged them quickly and went in the hospital to try and find where Brooklyn and her mom went.

* * *

_8 hours later..._

Sage was standing right next to Brooklyn's head, as the baby was being placed on her chest. She, Brooklyn and her mom all started crying like a clock, at the same second for some reason. Brooklyn was holding and looking down at her baby and lightly brushing his cheek with her index finger, muttering to herself. "Hi, baby. I'm your mama. You're so cute." The moment he was placed on her chest, she felt like it was only them in the room. She didn't hear anyone else, she didn't see anyone else. Her whole attention was directed to this bundle of joy, who she could now call her little boy. All the stress, all the sleepless nights, all the hard moments were now worth it. It was all worth it for this peaceful little human being.

A couple of minutes passed, when Brooklyn finally came out of her trans of happiness and offered her mom to hold the baby. When she handed him to her, her eyes fell on the girl standing next to her. The girl that was there for her all along. The girl that never gave up on her and always loved her no matter what. Sage. Her sweet sweet Sage.

She smiled at her and got the most joyful, sweetest smile, in return from the puffy red face from crying. Brooklyn reached out for her hand and chuckled at the girl, light tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sage laughed lightly in response. They both knew their relationship was very special. Yes, it was unique and not like your average one. Something neither of them hadn't had in their past relationships was the ability to basically read each other's mind. They knew exactly what each other needed in every moment. They truly were soulmates...

Brooklyn squeezed Sage's hand before Sage leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you. You are incredible." she said, her eyes set on Brooklyn. Brooklyn answered her with the smile. The smile that only Sage could bring out.

Some time had passed and Brooklyn's mom was about to put the baby back in Brooklyn's arms, before she stopped her. Brooklyn looked up at Sage "Do you want to hold him?" Sage nodded shyly and Brooklyn's mom instead gently gave the baby to Sage. What Sage hadn't yet noticed because of directing her focus to Brooklyn was, that the baby had Brooklyn's hair. Literally a full head of dark, thick, wavey hair. This warmed her heart. Sage loved babies. She had since she spent her whole childhood playing and taking care of her younger siblings. Because of this, she was really good with little kids. When the baby shifted a bit in her arms and looked like he was about to cry, Sage rocked him in a very unique way, that seemed to soothe him right back to sleep.

"Wow. How did you do that? It was like magic." Brooklyn whispered to her and Sage chuckled.

"I mean, I've had a lot of practice..." she shot a smile to Brooklyn.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, when they finally let Mags and Aliyah in the room (Everyone decided that Apollo, Tempo and Bodhi would meet the baby when Brooklyn got home, so not too many people are swarming in the room.) Brooklyn could confirm, that she was sure, her baby really did have the best auntie and uncle one could possibly have. They were so gentle and cautious with him, Brooklyn started thinking everyone else had looked up how to care for babies, just for her son.

A couple more hours passed and Tristan arrived. It was already about 2 in the morning. At first he was quite shy, because he hadn't seen Brooklyn and her family for nearly a year. When he came in, the only people who were in the room were Brooklyn and her mom while everyone else was getting snacks or had gone home to rest. Melissa decided to leave them alone for a moment and also left the room. Tristan came up to Brooklyn nervously.

"Hey." she greeted him almost whispering.

"Hey. How are you doing? How's the baby?" he asked.

"I'm good, the baby is good. Everything is great." she answered, looking at the baby who was swaddled in her arms. After a moment she asked him "If you want, you can hold him. You did at least learn how to hold a baby, right?" she teased him a bit, but knowing he was probably much more prepared than she is expecting.

"Yes, of course I did. Can I?" he asked and Brooklyn just handed the baby to him. Although he knew how to hold a baby properly, he was still nervous, as he hadn't done it before. He locked his gaze on the baby. "Have you decided his name yet?"

"Well, I have an idea, but I wanted your opinion on it..."

"Okay, I'm listening." he said, his gaze still not leaving his newborn son's little face.

"So, while I was driving to the hospital, it was raining outside. And, this might sound dumb or cheesy, but that's what calmed me down a bit. The sound of the rain hitting the windows and watching the rain drops slowly roll down the side of the car... And that's when it came to me. How about Rayn Tristan? I like that it's unique and nature-like. And i decided on Tristan being his second name. So he always has a little part of you in him, during the moments you aren't here..." she looked at him, nervously, not knowing if he'll like the idea. A couple of seconds passed.

"I love it." he finally said, breaking the silence and Brooklyn let out the little breath she didn't know she was holding. He quietly whispered to the baby.

_Rayn Tristan... Welcome to the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun and chaotic to write, I really loved it! I think this is the most fun I've had writing ever, so at least it's ending on a good note. I'm sorry if the last paragraphs felt v soppy and cheesy, but I just couldn't resist :3 Epilogue coming soon...


	16. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 3 months since Brooklyn became a mom. Sage has been really helping her raise the baby, but now they want to have a little break to go on a date. Brooklyn's mom and Tristan aren't avaliable to take the baby, so their only option left is Aliyah and Mags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but here's the epilogue, finally. I'm going to try and think of another plot and start writing when I feel like it, but I'm not promising anything. This has been my first fic, so I hope it wasn't too bad haha. I'd like to think I've improved throughout it, but not sure... As always, hope you enjoy!

_3 months later..._

Everyone finished their sophomore year successfully and Brooklyn even managed to finish in 5th place in her class by average mark. It's now summer break and Sage spends almost every night and day at Brooklyn's, occasionally coming back home for lunch or dinner out with her family. Sage's family have been very supportive of her decision about helping Brooklyn so much. They are actually very proud of how mature and loyal she is and have no problem with her staying at Brooklyn's. Brooklyn even cleared some space out in her closet, so Sage can keep some of her clothes here. Brooklyn and Sage like to spend their time going out on walks with Rayn and love to spend time together at the park, taking in the fresh air and sun.

* * *

Sage is woken by quiet whines. Those whines slowly turn into cries and she sits up and rubs her eyes. She turns to the bed side table and looks at her phone, the numbers '3:27am' glowing in her face. Brooklyn is awoken by the movement of the bed.

"Sage?" she whispers half asleep.

"Shh sh, go back to sleep." she whispers back, giving a quick kiss on Brooklyn's temple.

"Did Rayn wake up?" Brooklyn doesn't listen to Sage and turns to her other side, so she is facing her, now almost fully awake.

"I'll get him, go back to sleep." Sage was meanwhile already standing up from the bed.

"Wait, no, I can get him." Brooklyn started getting up, but was stopped by Sage holding her by the shoulders, not letting Brooklyn sit up any more.

"Baby, you were awake almost all last night. You need to rest. I can go. Now, stop fighting this and go back to bed." she gave Brooklyn a little peck on the cheek, as Brooklyn finally laid back down on the messed up pillows.

"Fine. But if you need help, you can wake me up, okay?" Brooklyn quickly said. She couldn't help it, because at the end of the day, she was a new mom and worried about everything.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Goodnight, Brooks." Sage said, vaguely brushing Brooklyn's hair until she was knocked right out again from the lack of sleep, which made Sage smile to herself. She got up from the bed again and started making her way through the darkness to the room next to Brooklyn's.

* * *

It was the next morning and Sage was woken up by quiet singing. She peeled her eyes open slowly and looked to the window, which was letting in sunlight. Against the window was a silhouette. Soon she realised, the silhouette was Brooklyn, bopping up and down trying to calm Rayn, while quietly humming. She couldn't help but give a tired smile to the scene.

"Morning." she said, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

Brooklyn looked up, surprised by the sudden voice and smiled at the sight. "Oh, look who's awake, Raynie. It's mommy." she said in a cutesie voice to the fussy baby in her arms, making her way to Sage. "Good morning, babe." she said before leaning down and giving Sage a quick kiss.

Although they had met only less than a year ago and were actually dating even less than that, they knew they had found their soulmate. You know, when often people in high school say they've found 'The one' and you just brush it off, because most couples don't last as long term ones. Yeah, well with Sage and Brooklyn it was different. There was something so special about their relationship that no one could explain. They still didn't know what the future held for them, but they were almost certain, that no matter what happens, they will stay together as a family of 4 (yes, 4 - not forgetting about Tristan. Which, by the way, he was very cool about Sage helping). Because of that, they had decided together, that calling Sage 'mommy' was appropriate. Cause, what else were they gonna call her? Just Sage?

"Did you sleep well?" Sage asked, remembering the short conversation they had the previous night.

"Yes, I did. And thank you for letting me rest." she chuckled, "I really needed it after yesterday. You're an angel." she said with a grateful look on her face, weakly getting lost in Sage's eyes until Rayn whines again and she is back to doing little squats.

"Well, of course. That's why I'm here. You deserve it. Honestly. At the end of the day, you did push him out of down there." Sage said, letting a breathy laugh out.

Brooklyn's eyes widen at the comment with an amazed and unexpected smile "Sage! Not in front of the child!" she laughs along, which surprisingly calms Rayn and he goes to staring up at Brooklyn with his big, brown button eyes. They both notice the sudden silence and exchange unexpected glances. Brooklyn remembered what today was and acknowledged it "So, are you excited about our little date today?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my god, so excited! I can't wait! We haven't had a date in forever!" she said, but was cut off by a ding. The sound came from Brooklyn's phone which Sage picked up since Brooklyn's hands were occupied. Sage's excited smile dropped and Brooklyn was very confused who was the text from and what did it say that made Sage suddenly drop her excitement. Brooklyn waited for Sage to say something, but she didn't and just kept staring at the phone. So Brooklyn took it upon herself to try and get a sentence from Sage.

"Who's it from?" she asked but it looked like either Sage was still reading the message or just processing. "Hello? Earth to Sage." she urged again until Sage looked up from the phone and directed her attention back to the pair.

"Sorry. Umm... it's a message from Tristan. He says he won't be able to make it here in time to take Rayn. Some kind of family emergency he says..." Brooklyn went quiet for a second, looking away and thinking.

"Okay, so...we just find someone else to take him..." she finally spoke.

"Are you sure you're ready to give him to some kind of nanny you don't even know?" Sage said with a hesitant intonation.

"Well, it doesn't have to be someone we don't know... How about Mags and Aliyah? They love Rayn to pieces and I think they'd be happy to help." she said, rising her eyebrows and curling the corners of her mouth to the ground, still swaying side to side.

"Of course they'd be happy to help, but...do you really think they can take care of him properly?" Sage had gotten very attached and protective of Rayn over time, so it was hard for her to trust someone else with him, that wasn't her, Brooklyn, Melissa or Tristan. Brooklyn was surprised by her worries, not realizing how close Sage had grown to Rayn.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen? He cries the whole time? They can't find the diapers?" Brooklyn smirks at Sage. Sage lets out a long huff and looks to the side. "C'mon, you know they'll be fine. And we've been waiting for this date for so long now..." Brooklyn looks at Sage with almost puppy eyes.

Sage turns back to Brooklyn, now noticing her face and failing to keep the smile from spreading all over her face because of her girl. She vaguely rolls her eyes "...fine. I'll text them." Brooklyn scrunches her nose and smiles more widely.

* * *

Mags and Aliyah agree to watch Rayn and Sage texts them the time when they need to arrive at their house. Until then, Brooklyn and Sage try to get ready, each taking turns bouncing Rayn, when he started crying. Somehow, they managed to both get ready before Aliyah and Mags even arrived.

After 10 minutes passed, Mags and Aliyah were here and at the door. Sage welcomed them in, while Brooklyn was finishing feeding Rayn. Mags' eyes widened at the sight and he turned away. Brooklyn rolled her eyes "Mags, chill out it's fine. Also, you're gay." she said as Sage and Aliyah let out a chuckle.

Mags slowly started turning back around "Well, you know, I didn't want to invade your privacy or anything..." he murmured, still visibly uncomfortable. Brooklyn let out a huff and smiling shook her head.

Sage started explaining the basics "Okay, so if he cries, it probably won't be because he's hungry - at least for a couple of hours, so that means he either needs to be changed, bounced, rocked, etc. You need to put him down for a nap at about 4pm and maybe also 7pm, if we aren't home yet." Sage shot Brooklyn a smile. "He needs to be fed every 3 hours, and make sure to burp him after." she was trying to think if there's something she left out, but can't think of anything.

Brooklyn remembered something else "Oh, and the formula..." she stood up and gave Rayn to Sage, so she could go to the kitchen and explain everything.

After about 20 minutes, they were finally done explaining everything that they could possibly think of. Sage was still holding Rayn as he had fallen asleep in her grasp. She leaned down and gave him a light kiss on his forehead "Okay, goodbye, baby." she said after bringing her head back up, so Brooklyn could do the same.

"Buhbye, sweetie, mommies will be home soon." she whispered and brushed his cheek with the back of her index finger. They both stared at him for a minute until finally Sage reluctantly stepped towards Aliyah and gave him to her. He shifted a bit from the sudden change, but kept quiet. "Okay, if you need anything, remember, we are a call away, okay?" Brooklyn said, intertwining her hand with Sage's as they slowly made their way to the door. While on their way there, Rayn started crying and Sage almost bolted to him, but Brooklyn tightened her grip, not letting her move. She looked at Sage, trying to get her attention when finally Sage turned to her, a worried look on her face.

"Sage. He's going to be just fine. You know we can trust Mags and Aliyah." her gaze turns to them and she sees Aliyah bouncing him and Mags basically dancing and making silly faces, which makes the two smile.

"Well...yeah, I know, it's just... I don't know, it feels weird leaving him..." she said before letting out a huff.

"We're not leaving him. We're just taking a bit of time for ourselves..." she took Sage's other hand and securing their eye contact gave Sage THE smile. The smile Sage couldn't resist even if she tried. Sage looked away, trying not to smile, but failed and her face was overtaken by a grin.

Sage turned her gaze back to Brooklyn "Okay, yeah. Sorry, I'm just so paranoid."

"No, it's okay. It's actually very cute, seeing how much you really care about him." Brooklyn said with a teasing smirk, but still a loving one. Sage blushed lightly and turned back to Mags and Aliyah. She mouthed 'Bye', because somehow they had already managed to get Rayn to sleep and waved with Brooklyn together as Mags waved back while Aliyah was busy rocking the baby. They headed out the door and started walking in the direction of the city center, hand in hand. The date they had planned was first, going to a movie and after that, walking around the city, enjoying the beautiful and unique architecture, until they find a cute place to have lunch at.

* * *

It had been about 30 minutes and Sage was surprised that Mags and Aliyah still hadn't called or texted. She thought that by this time, surely there would be something they'd need help with, but no - not a single notification on her phone. Brooklyn and Sage finally had made it to the cinema. They bought the tickets, a box of popcorn they were gonna share and some drinks. They went in the movie, found their seats at settled in. Brooklyn pulled out her phone and opened the front camera.

"Wanna take a picture? We need some way to remember our first date after having Rayn." she asked Sage, as she was putting her drink in the holder.

"Yeah, sure." they posed for the camera, putting their heads close together. They took multiple photos - some with their tongues out, some giving a kiss on the cheek and some making duck faces. Brooklyn missed this. Just being silly and spending time with her girlfriend on dates. While taking photos she kinda zoned out and their journey flashed in her mind. How they met, their first date, becoming girlfriends and falling in love with each other. It all felt like a dream she hadn't woken up from.

Brooklyn finally snapped back to reality and slowly lowered her phone with no expression. She turned her head to Sage who was staring right back with the most adoring look.

"I love you." she hummed under her breath, just loud enough so Sage could hear it. Sage smiled at her with lust in her eyes.

"I love you too." she whispered back and a cute smirk took over her face as she blushed.

The movie was about to start and Sage checked her phone one last time. But this time there was a message from Mags. It was a photo. She immediately opened it, fearing what she would see, but was pleasantly surprised to see a selfie with Mags and Aliyah settled on the couch with Rayn, watching cartoons.

"Oh, my god, look how cute they look." Sage said, as she turned to Brooklyn, showing her the photo.

"Aww, see I told you. They're amazing nannies." she said, quietly chuckling as Sage joined her. The lights started to dim and Sage put her phone away before cuddling up with Brooklyn.

* * *

Little did they know, they weren't doing that good. Mags and Aliyah were doing well until they realised they had completely forgotten that they had to put Rayn down for a nap. It was nearly 4.30pm already. Rayn was basically screaming on top of his lungs and neither Aliyah or Mags knew why, until Aliyah decided to find out what time it is.

"Oh, my god, wait. Look what time it is. We need to get him to sleep." Aliyah said to Mags after checking the time on her phone.

"Oh, shit, that's righ-" Mags slipped.

"Mags! Don't swear!" she told him off.

"Sorry, it just kinda slipped out! Besides, he doesn't understand anyway..." Mags trailed off, but was met with an angry glare from Aliyah. He threw his hands up in surrender. They both got up and started making their way to the nursery with Rayn in Aliyah's grasp, still squirming and not calming down.

"So...do we like dress him in something else or just leave this on?" Mags asked, unsure what to do. The blankness in Aliyah's eyes told him that she had no idea either. They both stood there as if waiting for something to happen while Rayn just kept crying. "You know what, let's just leave him in these clothes, I'm sure they don't have a specific outfit or something for him and I don't think we have the capacity, ability and mental health to dress a screaming baby..." Mags said jokingly, making Aliyah laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... And they didn't say anything about it earlier so..." she said before hushing Rayn. "But how do we get him to sleep tho, when he is clearly wide awake and not in the mood for sleep?" she said looking a bit more terrified by the second, realizing how badly they had messed up.

"Well, we can't just not put him to sleep. By the way Brooklyn and Sage were explaining everything, you could clearly tell they have a schedule and... I don't even want to know what they'll do if we mess it up." Mags said, grinning his teeth.

"Okay, well, is there some kind of sound machine or do we just leave him until he falls asleep?" Aliyah started looking around the room as Mags joined her. They couldn't seem to find anything like that so now they were stumped even more.

The next hour or so they tried everything to get Rayn to sleep. Starting from singing, rocking, letting the vacuum and hair dryer run, but Rayn was just not having it. As much as they didn't like doing this, because they wanted Sage and Brooklyn to enjoy their date, they decided it's time to call them, because Rayn had now basically been crying for the past hour and a half non-stop. Both feeling exhausted, Aliyah found her phone and dialed Brooklyn.

* * *

The movie ended and Sage and Brooklyn really enjoyed it. They actually lasted the whole movie without Mags and Aliyah disturbing them. _Maybe Brooklyn was right all along_ Sage thought to herself. They got all their stuff and headed out back in the city. For the next half an hour they walked around the city until they found an Italian restaurant. As they started listing their order to the waiter, Brooklyn's phone started ringing. While Sage was ordering, she fished it out of her purse. 'Aliyah' was shining on her screen. She picked up and was met with silence from Aliyah, but she could hear Rayn crying in the background.

"Hey. You guys doing okay?" Sage stopped ordering and looked at Brooklyn confused and worried, trying to put the pieces together to understand what's going on. 

"Hey. Actually not that great. So...we didn't want to disturb your guys' date, but we can't get Rayn to sleep for the life of us. He's been crying for nearly the past 2 hours and...we just don't know what to do. I mean, we've tried everything-" Aliyah started explaining everything, feeling guilty.

"Hey, stop. It's okay." Brooklyn chuckled through the phone. "We didn't expect anything much, considering this is the first time you are babysitting him alone. We're on our way, but maybe try laying down with him. I know he's screaming and it might be hard to do that, but it sometimes works, so..." she smiled to herself and gestured to Sage to stop ordering and start getting their things to leave. Sage immediately understood Brooklyn and did so and they were on their way in minutes.

Sage and Brooklyn weren't rushing home, but they also weren't taking a slow walk. As they were making their way home, Sage started giggling.

"What?" Brooklyn furrowed her brows smiling.

"I just knew they were gonna struggle with something. I called it." she looked at Brooklyn, smiling.

"Yeah, as much as I hoped they would be fine, in reality I knew they would probably call us at some point." she lightly nodded repeatedly while chuckling. "Rayn can be a handful at times."

"Yes, he can." Sage chuckled along while brushing Brooklyn's hand with her thumb as their hands were intertwined. 

After 30 minutes, they were finally home. They came in and were surprised by the sight. Aliyah was laying in the rocking chair with Rayn in her arms and Mags was on the couch. All 3 of them completely knocked out. Mags was even snoring. Sage and Brooklyn exchanged adoring smiles before whispering to each other.

"Should we wake them?" Sage whispered first.

"Well, probably, but I don't want to wake Rayn while carrying him to the crib..." Brooklyn grinned her teeth.

"I mean, yeah, but you will probably be able to put him back to sleep, won't you?" Sage raised her eyebrows, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm good aren't I?" Brooklyn whispered confidently, making Sage roll her eyes. Brooklyn went up to Aliyah and gently took Rayn in her arms, shushing so Rayn doesn't wake up and at the same time Aliyah doesn't immediately start talking out of confusion. Her plan worked and she went to put Rayn in his crib while Sage woke Aliyah and Mags up. Mags groaned as Sage shook him by the shoulder.

"Hello?" he said sleepily, making Sage laugh. "What happened?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Well, apparently Rayn wore out you guys so much that you fell asleep with him." she said still laughing.

"Oh...haha sorry." he said guiltily, scratching his head. "We tried, we really did, but clearly we need a bit more practise."

"No, it's fine, really. Besides, we still got to see the movie and had a good walk. And to be honest, we knew you were gonna call at some point..." she scrunched her nose at him, while smiling. 

"Ok, but still...sorry."

"No, stop apologizing, it's okay. Next time after you've had some practice, 'kay?" she chuckled as Mags' eyes widened at thought of going through all this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I know right now it's hard with all the protests and I almost feel guilty for having fun and feeling happy when other people are going through such hard times in other countries. But I hope someone can read my fic (and other fics too) and smile at least for a couple of minutes while reading it. Please stay safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm gonna try and post a chapter as often as I can.


End file.
